Wirklich egal!
by Merisusa
Summary: Shuichi leidet stark unter Yukis Desinteresse an ihm, obwohl sie nun schon so lange zusammen sind. Vielleicht lenkt ihn ja das Fotoshooting mit Ryuichi ab...
1. Teil 1

Wirklich egal?!  
  
Teil 1  
  
"YUUUUKKIIII!!!!"  
  
"Hn." Ein Seufzen entglitt dem jungen Schriftsteller. Es war 23.00 Uhr und der pinkhaarige Sänger nervte ihn nun schon seit einer geschlagenen halben Stunde. Kurzer Hand klappte Yuri Eiri seinen Laptop zu und öffnete schwungvoll die Tür.  
  
"Was is..." Doch weiter kam er nicht. Ein quängelnder Shuichi kam ihm entgegen gestolpert und riss ihn mit zu Boden. Als Yuri seine Augen wieder öffnete saß Shuichi auf seinem Schoß und über seine Wangen liefen riesige Kullertränen.  
  
"Was ist?!"  
  
"Yuri! Wieso sperrst du mich aus?"  
  
"Weil ich mein Buch fertig bekommen muss, und jetzt runter!"  
  
Unsanft wurde Shuichi auf den Boden geschmissen. Yuri stand auf und wollte sich gerade Richtung Wohnzimmer in Bewegung setzen, als auch schon der Sänger wie ein Affe an seinem Bein haftete.  
  
"Shuichi lass los!"  
  
"Hn, hn." Widerstrebend schüttelte Shuichi seine pinke Mähne. Er wollte doch nur ein bisschen Zeit mit seinem geliebten Yuki verbringen! Die blonden Haare streicheln und sich in den blauen Augen verlieren und ihm sagen, dass er mit Ryuichi zusammen Plakatfotos machen wird. Ja, das war wohl im Moment der Hauptgrund.   
  
"Grrr, also gut. Du lässt mich los und ich setze mich mit dir ins Wohnzimmer und höre dir zu."  
  
"Hn, hn."  
  
"Aber wieso denn nicht?", rief Yuki gereizt.  
  
"Weil du das eh nicht machen würdest. UND weil ich nicht nur mit dir reden möchte!"  
  
Als er die letzten Worte sagte, verwandelte sich die kindische Miene in ein verführerischen Gesichtsausdruck. Das hatte Yuki noch nie verstanden, wie dieses zu groß gewordene Kind so verführerisch sein konnten. Denn obwohl er es nicht gern zugab, wenn Shuichi ihn so anschaute, dann konnte selbst er, Yuki Eiri, nicht widerstehen. Er beugte sich runter und gab dem jungen Sänger einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
  
"Und was schlägst du dann vor?", fragte er, als sie sich wieder lösten.  
  
"Wir gehen ins Schlafzimmer und besprechen dort alles." Natürlich war Shuichi sich seinem Einfluss auf Yuki bewusst. Dafür waren sie einfach schon zu lange zusammen. Und obwohl der Schriftsteller ständig abweisend ihm gegenüber war, wusste er doch, dass Yuki ihn liebte. Ihn sogar sehr stark liebte, auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde. Natürlich stritten sie sich häufig, meistens darüber, dass Yuki nie Zeit hatte. Und natürlich flog Shuichi noch mindestens gneauso oft raus, wie sie sich stritten, doch in manchen Momenten, da hatte Yuki so einen Ausdruck im Gesicht, dass Shuichi sich sicher war, dass er auch geliebt wurde. Denn dass er Yuki liebte, stand außer Frage. Er würde alles für ihn tun. Wie viele Lieder handelten von Yuki und Shuichis Liebe für ihn?  
  
Langsam löste er sich von den langen, schlanken Beine und stellte sich selbst wieder gerade hin. Er nahm die Hand des Schriftstellers und führte ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Kurz vor dem Bett blieb er stehen, drehte sich um und zog den Blondhaarigen zu sich ran. Ganz sanft berührte er die weichen Lippen des anderen, bevor einen Arm um den Hals von Yuki legte und ihn mit aufs Bett zog. Der Kuss zog sich eine Ewigkeit hin. Yaukis zarte Finger fanden einen Weg unter die lästigen Kleider des Sängers, als dieser ihn plötzlich beiseite schob und sich kerzengerade aufsetzte. Erstaunt sah ihn Yuki an.  
  
?Was?"  
  
?Ich will dir doch erst noch was erzählen!"  
  
Murrend legte sich Yuki neben seinen Freund auf das Bett. Er kannte Shuichis Erzählungen. Wenn er Glück hatte, war dieser in zwei Stunden fertig. Wenn nicht.... nein, das wollte er sich defenitiv ausmalen. Meistens redete Shuichi stundenlang um den heißen Brei herum. Erwähnte jede Kleinigkeit. Beschrieb jede Einzelheit. Yuki bereitete sich schon auf eine sehr lange Nacht vor, als er schon wieder sah, wie Shu tief Luft holte um seinen Epos vorzutragen.  
  
?Ich werde in der nächsten Woche Plakataufnahmen mit Ryuichi machen!"  
  
Erschrocken fing Yuki an zu husten. Damit hatte er nun nicht gerechnet. Vor allem nicht so kurz gefasst. Und zu allem Übel hatte er sich auch noch an seiner eigenen Spucke verschluckt! (Anm.: Ist echt widerlich! ") Shuichi war sofort aufgesprungen um seinem Freund zu helfen. Er schlug ihm zweimal kräftig auf den Rücken, wobei er das bedrohliche Knacken überhörte. Nach einigen Minuten hatte sich Yuki wieder beruhigt und konnte wieder normal atmen.  
  
Als er aufblickte schauten ihn tränengefüllte Augen an und Shuichi zog eine Schnute als hätte er gerade erst erfahren, dass es den Weihnachtsmann nicht wirklich gab.  
  
?Was ist denn?"  
  
?Du freust dich nicht! Du willst nicht, dass ich mit Ryuichi die Aufnahmen mache!"  
  
?Wer sagt das denn? Das ist mir ehrlich gesagt total egal!"  
  
?Buhu..."   
  
Shuichi begann lautstark an zu flennen und warf sich dem überforderten Schriftsteller an die Brust. Dieser atmete innerlich tief ein. Er wusste, dass egal, was er jetzt machte es nur noch schlimmer werden würde. Er musste sagen, ihm gefiel die Vorstellung, eine Woche lang die Ruhe zu haben, die er brauchte um sein neues Buch endlich fertig zu bekommen. Auch wenn er es nicht so toll fand, dass ausgerechnet Ryuichi der Grund dafür war. Ryuichi hatte ihm mal ziemlich direkt ins Gesicht gesagt was dieser für Shu empfand und dass er jede Gelegenheit nutzen würde um diesen für sich zu gewinnen. Doch was sollte schon bei so einem Fotoshooting passieren?  
  
Yuki hatte beruhigend über Shuichis Rücken gestreichelt. Das warme Kribbeln, das sich in Shus Körper ausbreitete versiegelten die Tränen und ließen auch Shuichi aktiv werden. Er hob den Kopf und schauten in zwei unendlich blaue Augen. Ja, er liebte sie. Er liebte diese Himmels gleichen Augen. Ein kleines Stück zog er sich nach oben und nahm die weichen Lippen in seinen Besitz. Seine Hand wanderten zu dem weißem Hemd und öffneten es langsam. Zärtlich streichelte er über die zum Vorschein gekommene Haut. Das würde eine lange Nachte werden, oh ja! Aber nicht so, wie Yuki es erwartet hatte.  
  
Warme Sonnenstrahlen leckten über die blasse Haute und durchfluteten das blonde Haar des Schriftstellers. Shuichi lag neben diesen und beobachtete seinen Gelibeten. Es war noch früh und so kuschelte er so eng wie möglich, ohne Yuki zu wecken, an den herrlichen Körper. Er schloss die Augen und träumte vor sich hin.   
  
Plötzlich wurde eine seiner Haarsträhnen aus seinem Gesicht weggestrichen. Er öffnete die Augen wieder und sah in ein Gesicht, dass er nur selten so schön sah. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen.  
  
?Guten Morgen, Shu!"  
  
Wie er diese Stimme begehrte! Wie er diesen Mann begehrte!  
  
?Guten Morgen!", flüsterte er zurück.  
  
Der Körper neben ihm stand auf und verschwand im Bad. Auch Shuichi regte sich nocmal bevor er ganz aufstand. Heute lag ein anstrengender Tag vor ihm. Es sollte nochmal alles besprochen werden, wegen den Aufnahmen mit Ryuichi. Ein bisschen flau im Magen war ihm schon. Schließlich wusste er nicht mal, was genau das Thema sein würde. Er wusste nur, dass es alle bisherigen Plakate übertraffen sollte. Na, was das wohl würde?  
  
In dem Moment klingelte das Telefon. Etwas verwundert nahm er ab.  
  
?Hier Shuichi?"  
  
?Shuichi?, Hier ist K!"  
  
?Was gibt es?"  
  
?Ich wollte dir bloß Bescheid geben, dass du heute den ganzen Tag frei hast."  
  
?Frei? Aber was ist mit dem Treffen?"  
  
?Fällt weg. Alles wichtig wirst du am morgen von Ryuichi persönlich erfahren."  
  
?Ja, aber..."  
  
?Kein aber. Ich erwarte perfekte Arbeit von dir, verstanden?!"  
  
Unbewusste nickte Shuichi nur.  
  
?Verstanden?!", knurrte K.  
  
?Äh,... ja!"  
  
?Na, dann. Schönen Tag noch."  
  
Mit diesen Worten brach die Verbindung ab und Shuichi legte auf.  
  
?Wer war das?"  
  
Shu drehte sich um. Im Türrahmen stand Yuki nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet. Seine nassen, blonden Haare tropften auf seine Haut. Einzelne Tropfen liefen den Oberkörper entlang. Shuichi spürte, wie sich etwas in seinen Shorts regte. Als er jedoch in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers sah, verschwand dieses Kribbeln sofort wieder. Da war keine Spur von dem sanften Lächeln, dass vorhins noch so bezaubernd gewesen war. Da war nur wieder diese gleichgültige, kalte Maske, die jeden aus dem Inneren dieser Person sperrte. Selbst ihn. Selbst Shuichi.  
  
Shuichi seufzte kurz. Er ging zu Yuki, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und lief weiter in die Küche.  
  
?Es war K. Das Treffen heute fällt aus. Ich habe den ganzen Tag frei. Vielleicht kö...."  
  
?Ich habe keine Zeit. Ich muss mein ...."  
  
?neues Buch fertig schreiben. Ich weiß!"  
  
Genervt drehte sich Shu zum Kühlschrank. Langsam kotzte ihn diese Buch wirklich an. Doch was konnte er machen? Sollte er eifersüchtig auf ein Buch sein? Früher wäre er das vielleicht gewesen. Doch jetzt war er schon ganze drei Jahre mit Yuki zusammen. BAD LUCK war die angesagteste Band überhaupt. Nicht nur in Japan. Auch in Amerika waren sie schon mehr als bekannt. Und nächstes Jahr sollte Europa in Angriff genommen werden. Er war reifer geworden. Manche sahen das vielleicht gar nicht. Aber seine Freunde sahen und merkten es. Er heulte nicht mehr ganz so oft wie früher (Anm.: Aber immer noch oft genug) und versuchte seine Probleme selbst zu lösen. Auch seine Lieder hatten sich entwickeln. Und den Verkaufzahlen nach zu urteilen nur zum Besseren.  
  
Mit einem weiteren Seufzer zog Milch aus dem Kühlschrank und begann seine Kornflakes zu essen.   
  
Fünf Minuten später betrat auch Yuki die Küche. Nun aber komplett gekleidet und makellos wie immer. Er machte sich seinen Kaffee und verließ die Küche wieder Richtung Arbeitszimmer. Shuichi ignorierte er komplett.  
  
Frustriert stand Shuichi auf, räumte ab und setzte sich an sein Keyboard. Den ganzen Vormittag verbrachte er damit Lieder zu komponieren. Sein Kopf begann zu schmerzen, also stellte er das Keyboard aus.  
  
Sein Magen knurrte und da er Yuki seit dem Morgen auch nicht mehr gesehen hatte, bgann er für sie Essen zu kochen. Früher wäre er daran kläglich gescheitert, doch jetzt konnte er einfachere Gericht doch schon soweit, dass sie essbar waren.  
  
Vorsichtig trat an die Tür von Yukis Arbeitszimmer und klopfte an.  
  
Keine Reaktion.  
  
Er klopfte nochmal.  
  
Stille.  
  
Langsam öffnete er die Tür.  
  
Yuki saß an seinem Laptop und schrieb unentwegt weiter. Natürlich hatte er gehört, dass Shu geklopft hatte, doch er war gerade mitten in der Sory drin und wollte nicht gestört werden.  
  
?WAS?!", knurrte er gefährlich.  
  
Shuichi schluckte hart. Versuchte das Zittern in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken.   
  
?Ich ... ich hab uns was zu essen gemacht."  
  
?Ich möchte nichts."  
  
?Aber du ..."  
  
?Lass mich in Ruhe weiter arbeiten!"  
  
?Du hast aber heute noch nichts gegessen!"  
  
Shuichi war jetzt vollends in das Arbeitszimmer getreten.  
  
?Raus!"  
  
?Nein, nicht bevor du nicht etwas gegessen hast."  
  
Yuki hatte aufgehört zu schreiben und funkelte Shuichi jetzt böse an.  
  
?Das ist kindisch, Shuichi!"  
  
Tränen stiegen in Shu hoch. Ein schwerer Kloß lag ihm im Hals. Er wollte doch nicht schwach sein!   
  
Nicht jetzt!  
  
Nicht hier!  
  
?Es geht dir nicht um das Essen, sondern darum etwas mit mir zu machen!"  
  
?JA!"  
  
Da war es zu spät. Die ersten Tränen rollten über die Wangen.  
  
?Ist das denn zu viel verlangt?! Ist es zu viel verlangt, dass mein dreijähriger Freund etwas Zeit mit mir verbringt?!"  
  
?Es ist zu viel verlangt. Ich habe keine Zeit! Und es ist mir egal ob ich mein Bett nun seit zwei oder drei oder vier Jahre mit dir Teile! Und jetzt verschwinde!"  
  
Die ganze Zeit war Yuki ruhig auf seinem Stuhl geblieben und hatte mit einer eisigen Stimme geantwortet.  
  
Shuichi konnte nicht fassen, was er da hörte! Tränen überströmt stürzte er aus der Wohnung und ließ einen traurigen Yuki zurück.  
  
?Es tut mir Leid, Shu."  
  
Er wendete sich wieder seinem Laptop zu und begann zu schreiben...  
  
Shuichi rannte auf die Straße Richtung Park. Immer weiter gerade aus.Bis er nicht mehr konnte. Erschöpft blieb er unter einem blühenden Kirschbaum stehen.  
  
Wie konnte er nur?! Wie konnte er ihn nur so verletzen. Shu wusste ganz genau, dass Yuki ihn liebte, und doch tat er ihm immer wieder weh. Wieso?  
  
es ist mir egal  
  
Egal? Ist es ihm wirklich egal?  
  
Fragend schaute er zum Himmel hoch. Er war blau. Unendlich blau. Wie Yukis Augen. Eine Blüte des Kirschbaumes fiel Shuichi ins Gesicht und wischte eine Träne davon.  
  
mein Bett...mit dir Teile  
  
Er teilte sich also nur sein Bett mit ihm? Konnte es das sein? Konnte er für Yuki wirklich nur ein Spielzeug im Bett sein?  
  
Nein.  
  
Er liebte ihn. Yuki Eiri liebte ihn. Da war er sich sicher. Doch warum zerriss Yuki immer wieder sein Herz? Warum fing die alte Wunde immer wieder von neuem an zu bluten?  
  
Shuichi verbrachte den ganzen Nachmittag unter dem Baum und dachte über seine Beziehung nach. Erst spät Nachts kehrte er nach Hause heim.  
  
Als er dei Wohnung betrat, hörte er nur das stetige Klacken der Tastatur. Wirsch drehte sich Shu von der Tür ab. Er holte eine Decke und ein Kopfkissen und legte sich auf das Sofa.   
  
Eigentlich hätte er in seinem Bett schlafen können. Yuki hatte ihm schon vor mehr als einem Jahr gesagt, dass er nicht mehr auf dem Sofa schlafen bräuchte. Und damals war er auch sehr dankbar darüber gewesen. Doch heute hatte er nicht unbedingt das Bedürfnis sich das Bett mit Yuki teilen zu müssen.  
  
Er hatte lange über sich und Yuki nach gedacht. Hatte lange überlegt, wie sehr er Yuki liebte und wie sehr Yuki ihn liebte. Er hatte sich an die schönen Tage erinnert. Und hatte darüber nach gedacht, ob ihre Beziehung noch einen Sinn hatte. Ob seine Liebe ein Zukunft hatte.  
  
Er hatte sich den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, wie lange er diese einseitige Zuwendung noch ertragen konnte. Hatte sich gefragt, warum Yuki ihm nur so selten seine Liebe zeigte.  
  
Und hatte noch länger darüber nachgedacht, ob er weiterhin mit Yuki Eiri zusammen leben wollte.  
  
Er wusste es bis jetzt noch nicht.  
  
Er liebte Yuki. Trotzdem konnte er nicht sagen, ob er diese Schmerzen weiterhin ertrug.  
  
Konnte nicht sagen, ob er das Stechen in seiner Brust weiterhin akzeptierte.  
  
Ob er weiterhin Tag für Tag leiden wollte....  
  
Um 3.00 Uhr Nachts erhob sich Yuki endlich von seinem Schreibtisch. Er hatte ein gutes Stück geschafft. Doch jetzt war er müde. Er sehnte sich nach seinem Bett..... Und dem lieblichen Körper darin. Sehnte sich nach Shuichi.  
  
Als er den Flur betrat hörte er Geräusch aus dem Wohnzimmer. Überrascht blickte er sich um. In der Dunkelheit konnte er nicht viel erkennen also ging er in die Richtung aus dem das Geräusch kam.  
  
Vor dem Sofa angekommen, erkannte er einen zusammen gerollten Shuichi, der hin und wieder leise seufzte. Dieser Anblick war für Yuki wie ein Faustschlag ins Gesicht.   
  
Sein Shu lag auf dem Sofa und weigerte sich somit in seiner Nähe zu sein. Aber war ihm das denn zu verübeln? Schließlich hatte er, Yuki, ihn auch tief verletzt.  
  
Und wieso störte es ihn überhaupt? Das zu groß gewordene Baby war ihm doch egal! Yuki Eiri konnte jeden haben den er wollte. Konnte sein Bett teilen mit wem er wollte. Und etwas anderes wollte er nicht. Er keine Liebe. Brauchte keine Freundschaft. Brauchte keinen Shuichi. Er kam alleine durch das Leben! Er war stark! Und dieser Quängelsack war ihm egal. Vollkommen egal....  
  
Das war er doch?  
  
Oder? 


	2. Teil 2

Wirklich egal?!  
  
Teil 2  
  
Warme Sonnenstrahlen weckten Shuichi. Schweren Herzens öffnete er die Augen. Er blinzelt paar mal und schaute sich verwundert um. Schlagartig wurde die Umgebung klarer. Und mit der Umgebung auch die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Tag.  
  
Entsetzt schloss Shuichi die Augen wieder und ließ sich zurück auf die Couch fallen. Er spürte, wie sich die Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten.  
  
Nein, nicht jetzt. Nicht jetzt!  
  
Unsicher zog er seinen Arm unter der Decke hervor und blickte auf seine Armbanduhr. 8.30 Uhr! Gott, das Leben hasste ihn!  
  
In einer halben Stunde musste er sich im Studio mit Ryuichi treffen. Er musste noch duschen, was essen, sich fertig machen. Außerdem war er sich nicht sicher, ob er jetzt seinem Idol gegenüber stehen konnte. Konnte er in diese traumhaft schönen Augen schauen ohne an Yuki zu denken?  
  
Yuki.  
  
Was sollte nur aus den beiden werden? So jedenfalls konnte es nicht weiter gehen.  
  
Langsam richtete sich Shu auf und ging ins Bad. Er stellte sich unter den warmen Wasserstrahl und genoss ihn in vollen Zügen.  
  
Es war, als wenn das Wasser nicht nur den Schmutz sondern auch all seine Sorgen weg spülte. Ein paar Minuten ohne Sorgen. Frei. Frei, wie ein Vogel, der hinfliegen konnte wohin er wollte. Ein paar Minuten volles Glück.  
  
Shuichi trat aus der Dusche, trocknete sich ab und zog sich an. Vor dem Spiegel wuschelte er noch mal kurz durch die Haare und ignorierte dabei das blasse Gesicht, dass ihm entgegen schaute.  
  
In der Küche griff er nach einem Messer, einem Brötchen und der Marmelade. Rasch schmierte er sich das Brötchen. Er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit. Hastig schob er sich sein Frühstück in den Mund. Danach räumte er leise die Küche auf und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
  
An der Tür blieb er noch mal stehen und drehte sich um. Sein Blick fiel auf die geschlossene Schlafzimmertür. Traurig trat er auf sie zu und blieb vor ihr stehen. Er atmete noch mal tief durch bevor er seine Hand auf die Klinke legte und sie vorsichtig nach unten.   
  
Das Zimmer war von Sonnenlicht durchflutet. Shuichi trat mit einem Bein ins Zimmer.  
  
Dort lag er.  
  
Eiri Yuki.  
  
Und wie süß er aussah. Seine blonden Haare lagen wirr auf seiner Stirn. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet. Sein muskolöser Oberkörper glänzte in dem Sonnenlicht.  
  
Shus Augen wurden einen Funken trauriger.  
  
"Ich liebe dich, Yuki."  
  
"Aber ob du mich auch noch liebst..."  
  
Total außer Atem kam Shuichi im bei NG an. Er hatte Angst. Hatte Angst, dass sie alle seine seelische Verafssung sehen konnten.   
  
Nein, das sollten sie nicht.   
  
Also setzte er eine Maske der Fröhlichkeit auf und stürmte in das Gebäude. Kaum betrat er den Konferenzraum, da wurde er auch schon mit einem lauten "SHUICHIIII!" begrüßt. Keine zwei Sekunden später fand er sich auch schon auf dem Fußboden liegend wieder und ein strahlender Grünling hing an seinem Hals.  
  
"Schön dich endlich wieder zu sehen!"  
  
"Schön dich wieder zu sehen, Ryuichi. Aber mir wäre es lieber, wenn du von mir runter gehen würdest."  
  
Zwei verwunderte Augen trafen die seine. Es war ein sorgevoller Blick. Hatte er sich etwa jetzt schon verraten?  
  
Plötzlich änderte sich Ryuichis Gesichtsausdruck wieder und die immer währende Fröhlichkeit kehrte zurück.  
  
"Ich freu, mich so mit dir die Fotos zu machen! Eh-"  
  
Hiro hatte Ryuichi gepackt und half nun Shu wieder auf die Beine.  
  
"Ihr habt euch die nächsten fünf Tage ganz alleine, also seit jetzt so gut und lasst die nächsten fünf Minuten die Finger von einander!"  
  
Die Worte waren für Shuichi wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Was hatte Hiro da gesagt? Er liebte doch nur Yuki. WIe konnte Hiro da nur sagen, er solle die Finger von RYUICHI lassen! Nie hatte er auch nur im Traum daran gedacht! Er wollte dich nur seinen Yuki. Doch wollte dieser noch ihn.  
  
"Hey, Erde an Shu! Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Sofort fing sich Shuichi wieder.  
  
"ICH soll die Finger von ihm lassen?! Wer von uns beide denkt denn 24 Stunden am Tag nur an seine Ayaka?"  
  
"Hey, schon gut! Das war doch nur ein Witz, Mann!"  
  
Leicht erschrocken drehte sich Hiro weg und setzte sich auf seinen Platz. Auch Shuichi und Ryuichi nahmen platz, wobei Ryu Shu immer wieder Seitenblicke zu warf. Touma stand auf.  
  
"Der Fotograf für die Plakate kommt morgen. Ryuichi, du hast heute Zeit Shuichi das Konzept zu erklären. Die anderen Mitglieder von BAD LUCK haben diese Woche frei. Also macht was draus!"  
  
Touma wollte sich schon setzten als ihm noch was einfiel.  
  
"Ach, Shuichi, Ryuichi-"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Ich erwarte Top-Ergebnisse!"  
  
"Die wirst du bekommen. Verlass dich auf mich, Touma!"  
  
Ein Blitzen war in Ryuichis Augen zu erkennen. Shu hatte das Gefühl, dass hier irgendwas im Busch war.  
  
"Nun denn. So sehen wir uns in einer Woche."  
  
Mit diesen Worten verließen Touma, K und die restlichen Bandmitglieder den Raum. Nur Ryuichi und Shuichi blieben zurück.  
  
"Also, was machen wir jetzt?", strahlte Shuichi Ryuichi an.  
  
Dessen Fröhlichkeit war aber aus irgendeinem Grund wie weg geblasen.  
  
"Lass uns rausgehen."  
  
Langsam stand er und ging zur Tür. Shuichi folgte ihm. Er war viel zu sehr in Gedanken, als das er etwas hätte merken können. Merken können, dass etwas nicht mit Ryu stimmte.   
  
Sie verließen das NG-Komplex und gingen in einen Park. In der Mitte, eingezäumt von vielen blühenden Bäumen, lag ein See. Auf einer Bank ließen sich die beiden Sänger nieder.  
  
"Was ist los, Shuichi?"  
  
Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, Gedanken an Yuki, schaute er verwirrt auf.  
  
"Was sollte los sein? Mir geht es bestens!", flötete er mit gespielter Fröhlichkeit.  
  
"Belüg mich nicht, Shuichi!"  
  
Etwas trauriges schwang in der Stimme mit.  
  
Erstaunt blickte Shu in Ryuichis Gesicht. Dort war keine Heiterkeit zu sehen. Keine strahlende Augen, Kein lachender Mund. Nur ein Gesicht eines jungen Mannes der mehr Leid erlebt hatte, als ihm lieb war.  
  
"Ich weiß, wie gespielte Fröhlichkeit aussieht. Ich spiele sie schon selbst lange genug. Also, was ist los?"  
  
Mit den letzten Worte wandte er sich direkt an Shuichi.  
  
Von dieser Direktheit überrumpelt sammelten sich Tränen in den Augen und ein harter Kloß entstand im Hals.  
  
"I..ich-"  
  
Eine Träne rann über sein Gesicht. Ein beschützender Arm legte sich um seine Schulter bevor an die Brust seines Idol gedrückt wurde. SEIN großes Idol tröstete ihn! Doch das war Shuichi in dem Moment egal. Seine Gedanken schwirrten nur um eine Person: Eiri Yuki.  
  
Die Person, die in so verletzt hatte. Die Person, die ihn ständig anschrie. Die Person, die ihn ständig wie den letzten Dreck behandelte.  
  
Aber auch die Person, die so zärtlich sein konnte. Die Person, die ihm gesagt hatte, dass er ihn liebt.  
  
Die Person, die er liebte!  
  
Bitterliche Tränen tropften auf das T-Shirt des Nittle Grasper Sängers. Immer wieder strich er beruhigend über den Rücken des Jüngeren.  
  
"Y..Yuki ...er ... ich....wir haben uns gestritten."  
  
Nun war es Ryuichi, der um seine Fassung rang. Einerseits wunderte er sich stark darüber, das es den BAD LUCK Sänger so zusetzte, da jeder wusste, wie häufig sie sich stritten, andererseits freute er sich auch.  
  
Es waren egoistische Gründe. Und er fühlte sich schlecht, bei dem Gedanken, dass er sich hier freute während es Shuichi so schlecht ging. Aber er liebte Shu nun mal. Und so lange Shuichi noch mit Yuki zusammen war, hatte er keine Chance. Aber nun...  
  
"Ähm, Shuichi, sei mir nicht böse, aber das ist doch keine Seltenheit bei euch."  
  
"Ich weiß...aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das noch länger ertrage."  
  
Automatisch begann Ryus Herz schneller zu schlagen. Konnte es sein, dass.... Er wollte es sich gar nicht ausmalen. Zu häufig war er schon enttäuscht wurden.  
  
"Wie meinst du das."  
  
Stille.  
  
"Hm? Shuichi?"  
  
"Ach, nicht so wichtig. Sag mir lieber wie das Konzept für die Plakate aussieht!"  
  
Überrascht von dem Themenwechsel, wusste der Grünhaarige gar nicht, was er sagen sollte. Shuichi war derweil aufgesprungen und hatte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht gewischt. Er wollte sich jetzt nicht weiter den Kopf zerbrechen. Er würde mit Ryuichi Plakatfotos machen. Das war jetzt wichtig und nichts anderes! Da erst merkte er, dass Ryu noch gar nicht geantwortet hatte. Abrupt drehte er sich um und schaute in die leicht überforderten Augen seines Idols. Dieser schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und lächelte traurig.  
  
Wieso auch? Wieso glaubte er auch, Shuichi würde Yuki einfach so vergessen...  
  
"Shuichi, lass uns zu mir nach Hause gehen. Dort werde ich dir alles zeigen."  
  
Wieder legte er diese Maske der Fröhlichkeit auf. Oh, wie er diese Maske hasste. Nein, er hasste sich dafür. Er hasste sich dafür, dass er nicht mal der Person, die er liebte, nämlich Shu, zeigen konnte, wie er wirklich war. Wie einsam er war. Wie sehr er sich nach einem Menschen sehnte, der ihn in den Arm nahm.  
  
Lächelnd griff er nach der Hand des Jüngeren und schliff ihn zu sich nach Hause.  
  
Shuichi liebte die Wohnung des anderen. Von dem Balkon aus hatte man eine traumhafte Aussicht über ganz Tokio.   
  
"Willst du was zu trinken?", erklang Ryuichis Stimme gedämpft aus der Küche.  
  
"Eine Cola, bitte!"  
  
Eine Minute später erschien Ryuichi auf dem Balkon und reichte Shuichi eine Cola-Dose. Er wusste, dass Shu diesen Platz liebte. Fast immer wenn Shu zu Besuch bei Ryu war ging er auf den Balkon und beobachtete die Stadt.  
  
"Also, um was geht es bei den Aufnahmen?"  
  
Shuichi brannte schon vor Neugier.  
  
"Es wird dir gefallen, da bin ich mir sicher!"  
  
Ein schelmiges Grinsen erschien auf Ryuichis Gesicht. Ein Grinsen, dass er so noch nie bei Ryu gesehen hatte.  
  
Plötzlich spürte er wie sich eine Hand auf seine Hüfte legte und sie nach hinten gegen Ryuichix Becken drückte. Der heiße Atem des anderen Sängers streifte sein Ohr. Eine Gänsehaut legte sich auf seine komplette Haut.  
  
"Wir werden sehr zwei-, nein, eigentlich sehr eindeutige Bilder machen", flüsterte Ryuichi verführerisch.   
  
Die Cola-Dose, die Shu gerade noch in der Hand hatte, glitt ihm aus den Fingern und fiel in die Tiefe. In Shuichis Kopf arbeitet es hochdruckmäßig. Was hatte Ryuichi da gerade gesagt?  
  
Nein, nicht das WAS ist wichtig, sondern das WIE!  
  
Ryuichi hatte ihn verführerische Zugeflüstert. Aber wieso reagierte er so über? Hatte er Angst, dass er mit Ryuichi Yuki betrügen könnte? Gewiss nicht! Nicht mal in seinen kühnsten Träumen war er auf die Idee gekommen sein Yuki zu betrügen. Sein Vertrauen zu missbrauchen. Aber vertraute Yuki ihm überhaupt. Seit dem gestrigen Vorfall war Shuichi sich absolut nicht mehr sicher, was nun war und was nicht.   
  
Unbewusst schmiegt er sich näher an Ryuichi, der darauf hin ein überraschtest Keuchen von sich gab. Was tat Shuichi da nur? Wieso kuschelte er sich auf einmal an sich? Fühlte er doch mehr als Freundschaft für ihn? Oder- oder-  
  
Nein, natürlich nicht! Seine Gedanke waren zu Yuki gewandert. Shuichi sehnte sich nicht nach ihm sondern nach Yuki! Wie immer!  
  
"Shuichi, du... du solltest das mit Yuki klären."  
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ließ Shuichi allein.   
  
Wolken zogen auf und zogen vereinzelte Schatten auf die lebende Stadt zu seinen Füßen. Ein Schwarm Vögel flog vorbei. Sehnsüchtig blickte Shu ihnen nach. Wie gerne würde er ihnen folgen! Würde auch fliehen. Fliehen vor seinen Problemen. Fliehen vor seiner Angst. Seiner Angst Yuki zu verlieren. Aber auch vor seiner Angst von Yuki noch mehr verletzt zu werden...  
  
Als Shuichi die Tür zu seiner und Yukis Wohnung aufschloss, ertönte sofort das stetige Klacken aus dem Arbeitszimmer.   
  
Yuki schrieb an seinem Buch. Wie immer!  
  
Seine Bücher waren ja das Wichtigste für ihn. Nicht so wie Shuichi. Der teilte ja nur sein Bett mit ihm.   
  
Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und zog seine Jacke aus. Er wendete sich zur Küche und öffnete den Kühlschrank. Er griff nach einer weiteren Cola-Dosa und schloss den Kühlschrank wieder.   
  
Als er sich umdrehte, erblickte er Yuki im Türrahmen. Sein Hemd war leicht geöffnet und ließ so einen Blick auf seine seidige Haut zu. Doch was Shuichi viel mehr in den Bann zog, waren Yukis Augen. Da war nicht diese eisige Kälte, mit denen Yuki ihn so häufig anschaute.   
  
Diesmal waren sie sanft. Ja, Shuichi glaube sogar, eine Spur Sorge zu erkennen.  
  
"Yuki..."  
  
Seine Stimme war heißer. Er bekam den Namen der Person, die er so liebte, die ihm ständig im Kopf rumschwirrte, kaum heraus. Zu groß war die Angst weggestoßen zu werden.   
  
Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Yuki stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und kam auf Shuichi zu. Vor ihm blieb er stehen und schaute ihm in die Augen. Langsam hob er seine Hand an sein Kinn und zog ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
  
Schwer atmend löste er sich von Yuki. Sein Herz jagt wie wild. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass es wirklich alles wieder in Ordnung kommen sollte. Er wollte jetzt nur noch in die Armen genommen werden. Er wollte mit Yuki über sich und ihre Beziehung sprechen. Wollte über Ryuichi und das Plakat sprechen.  
  
Doch Yuki wollte anscheinend nicht sprechend. Denn dieser zog ihn wieder zu sich ran und raubte Shuichi einen weiteren Kuss. Langsam glitt seine Hand nach unten. Er rutschte unter das läßtige T-Shirt und streichelte die zarte Haut des Sängers.   
  
Immer fordernder wurden die Küsse. Immer weiter drängte sich Yukis Hände unter Shus Kleidung. Immer weiter wurde Shuichi Richtung Tisch gedrängt.  
  
Als dieser mit dem Bein dagegen krachte, keuchte er erschrocken auf. Jetzt erst wurde ihm bewusst, was Yuki da eigentlich vorhatte. Mit leichte Gewalt drückte er den blonden Schriftsteller weg.  
  
"Nicht, Yuki! Ich will mit dir reden!"  
  
"Reden? Dann rede!"  
  
Shuichi schaute auf. Da waren sie wieder. Diese kalten, herab lassenden Augen.   
  
"Yuki, liebst du mich?"  
  
Eine gewisse Unsicherheit auch seitens Yukis War zu erkennen.  
  
"Was soll das, Shuichi?!"  
  
"Ich will wissen, ob du mich liebst."  
  
Shuichi spürte, wie der Kloß in seinem Hals immer größer wurde.  
  
Nicht schon wieder! Er wollte nicht schon wieder vor Yuki flennen.  
  
"Du bist mir wichtig, ja."  
  
Shuichi schloss enttäuscht die Augen.  
  
"Das hatte ich nicht gefragt!"  
  
Shu war selbst ganz erstaunt darüber, wie ruhig und kalt seine eigene Stimme war.  
  
"Aber eine zufriedenstellende Antwort von dir kann ich ja nicht erwarten! Du liebst mich nicht, gleichzeitig willst du mich aber auch als dein Spielzeug im Bett behalten, deswegen willst du mich nicht verletzen!"  
  
Yukis Augen weiteten geschockt von der plötzlichen Härte und Abscheu mit der Shuichi von ihm sprach. War es das, was Shuichi von ihm dachte?! Aber hatte er nicht selbst dafür gesorgt, dass Shuichi ihn so sah? Als dreckiger, arroganter Kerl? Vielleicht war es dann besser dieses Bild nicht zu zerstören?   
  
Aber konnte er es verkraften Shuichi zu verlieren?  
  
Er wusste es nicht.  
  
"Ich wollte dir eigentlich erzählen, dass ich mit Ryuichi mehr als eindeutige Plakatbilder mache."  
  
"Hm."  
  
Shuichi blickte den Blondhaarigen an. War da etwas von Missgunst zu sehen?  
  
"Wenn du willst, bringe ich dir die ersten Abzüge mit, sobald die ersten fertig sind."  
  
"Mach was du willst. Die Bilder sind mir eh egal....du aber nicht."  
  
Damit verließ er die Küche und verschwand hinter der Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer.   
  
Fix und fertig lehnte sich Shuichi an den Küchenstisch.  
  
"Yuki.... was soll das? Liebst du mich nun....oder nicht?" 


	3. Teil 3

Wirklich egal?!  
  
Teil 3  
  
Der Wecker piepte kurz, doch niemand hörte es.   
  
Das große Bett war leer. Die Sonnenstrahlen schienen auf die weißen Lagen. Nur eine Delle zeugte davon, dass eine Person in dem Bett gelegen hatte.   
  
Die Wohnung war still.   
  
Totenstill.  
  
In der Küche saß eine zierliche Person. In ihrer Hand hielt sie eine Tasse Kakao. Der Kakao war längst kalt. Die Augen waren leer.   
  
Die pinken Strähnen im Gesicht des Sängers bildeten einen starken Kontrast zu der blassen Gesichtsfarbe.   
  
Shuichi war müde. Er hatte nicht geschlafen. Stundenlang hatte er in dem großen Bett gelegen. Hatte dem Klicken der Tastatur aus dem Nachbarzimmer gelauscht. Doch es hatte nicht aufgehört. Es ertönte ständig und monoton. Kein Auge ging zu. Nicht bei Shuichi. Und auch nicht bei Yuki.   
  
Es war Vollmond gewesen. Sonst träumte Shuichi immer viel in diesen Nächten. Meistens von Yuki. Doch diesmal nicht. Diesmal wartete er vergeblich darauf, dass das Klacken aufhörte. Erst in den späten Morgenstunden war es still in der Wohnung geworden. Doch auch da war die ersehnte Person nicht im Schlafzimmer erschienen.   
  
Eine einzelne Träne war über das zarte Gesicht des Sängers gerollt. Eine Einzelne, die all die Trauer und Angst in sich hatte.  
  
Nun saß Shuichi in der Küche und versuchte sich auf das Fotoshooting zu konzentrieren. Es klappte nicht. Immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken zu den blonden Haaren und zu den kalten Augen.   
  
Sie waren so abweisend und doch so anziehend.  
  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass er sich langsam auf den Weg machen sollte. Shuichi zog sich seine Jacke an und verließ die Wohnung. Kaum war die Tür zu, trat ein übermüdete Schriftsteller aus dem Arbeitszimmer. Und wer ihn so gesehen hätte, hätte sich gewundert, denn die sonst so kalten Augen waren ausdruckslos.   
  
Ausdruckslos und leer.  
  
Shuichi staunte nicht schlecht als er die Villa erreichte, in der die Aufnahmen gemacht werden sollten. Die doch recht neumodische Villa befand sich in einer sehr reichen Gegend. Und obwohl so weit das Auge reicht nur Villen standen, fiel diese doch besonders auf.  
  
Shu erreichte das große Eisentor, dass neugierige Menschen aussperrte. Unsicher drückte er auf den Knopf der Klingel.  
  
"Ja?", ertönte eine Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.  
  
"Shuichi Shindou hier. Ich komme wegen dem Fotoshooting."  
  
"Ja, einen Moment, bitte. Sie werden abgeholt."  
  
Ein Knacken erklang und schon war es wieder still. Die Tür der Villa öffnete sich und ein älterer Mann kam Shuichi entgegen. Als er das Tor erreichte, steckte er einen Schlüssel ins Schloss und öffnete das Tor.  
  
"Herr Shindou, Sie werden schon erwartet."  
  
Der Mann hatte graue Haare und ein faltiges Gesicht, machte auf Shu aber einen sehr vertrauenserweckenden Eindruck. Er war ihm sympathisch.   
  
Kaum hatte Shuichi die Villa über eine Treppe betreten, wurde er auch schon in die Arme geschlossen. Aber nicht, wie erwartet, von Ryuichi, sondern von einer Frau. Das merkte Shu an den Brüsten, die gegen seinen Oberkörper gedrückt wurde. Die Entlassung aus der Umarmung ermöglichte ihn dann einen Blick auf die unbekannte Frau.  
  
Sie war Anfang Vierzig, hatte rote gelockte Haare und trug eine modische Brille. Überhaupt war ihr ganzes Auftreten sehr stylisch. Nur ihr herzliches Lächeln überzeugte jeden davon, dass sie keine arrogante Society-Lady war.  
  
"Shuichi! Es freut mich mit dir arbeiten zu dürfen! Ich bin Lila!"  
  
Arbeiten?   
  
Langsam dämmerte es Shuichi. Das war der Fotograf. Oder eher, DIE FotografIN! So richtig war Shuichi nie auf die Idee gekommen mit einer Frau die Aufnahmen zu. Auch wenn er nicht so genau wusste, wieso. Bevor sich aber ein ungutes Gefühl breit machen konnte, wurde Shu auch schon durch die Villa geschleift.  
  
In einem großen Raum machten sie zuerst Stop.  
  
"Das, Shuichi, ist mein Atelier. Hier werden wir die Aufnahmen machen. Meine Assistentin führt dich gleich in die Umkleide und zur Maske. Derweil werde ich alles vorbereiten."  
  
"Ähm, wo ist Ryu?"  
  
"Ryuichi? Der ist schon in der Umkleide. Ach, ihr zwei passt einfach himmlisch gut zusammen!"  
  
Lila war sehr aufbrausend. Das spürte Shu sofort. Irgendwie war sie genau so ein Wildfang wie er sonst. Und das tat Shuichi gut. Es lenkte ihn ab. Sie strahlte so viel Freude und Begeisterung aus wenn sie von ihrer Arbeit sprach. Er freute sich darauf mit ihr zu arbeiten auch wenn er ein bisschen nervös war.  
  
"So, mein Süßer, du gehst dich jetzt mal umziehen. Wir sehen uns dann."  
  
Ein kleiner Schmatzer auf die Stirn, dann rauschte Lila auch schon davon. Shuichi konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.   
  
Eine noch relativ junge Frau tauchte neben ihm auf und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er ihr folgen sollte. Er wurde in einen kleineren Nebenraum geführt, wo er sich hinter einer Papwand umziehen sollte.  
  
Langsam begann er seine Hose zu öffnen, stockte aber, als er sah, WAS er anziehen sollte. Da lag nicht mehr als eine knappe, schwarze Leder-Hot-Pans, ein mehr als knappes Lederoberteil und schwarze Lederstiefel. Aber hatte Ryuichi nicht auch etwas von sehr eindeutigen Bildern gesagt?  
  
Ein kleines, verunsichertes Lächelns huschte über sein Gesicht bevor er sich ganz auszog und sich in die anderen Sachen quetschte. Die waren wirklich kapp. Er könnte auch gleich gar nichts anziehen. Sein Oberteil war eigentlich nur ein halbes Oberteil, so bestand es am Rücken doch nur aus Bändern.  
  
Etwas unsicher trat er hinter der Pappwand hervor und begutachtete sich im Spiegel. Shuichi staunte nicht schlecht. Denn was er sah gefiel ihm. Ja, er sah richtig heiß aus.  
  
"Wunderbar!"  
  
Verwundert drehte sich Shu um. Hinter ihm stand eine schwarzhaarige Frau, die sich als die Maskenbildnerin heraus stellet.   
  
Sie schenkte Shuichi ein anerkennendes Lächeln und drückte ihn dann in einen Stuhl vor einem Tisch mit Spiegel.   
  
"Also, deine Gesichtszüge sind wirklich wunderschön. Ich werde sie mit etwas Make-Up noch unterstützen. Sie etwas männlicher machen. Und deine Haare werde ich etwas aufpeppen. Dich stört es doch nicht, wenn ich ein paar Strähnen schwarz färbe?"  
  
Shuichi war viel zu überrumpelt, als dass er hätte widersprechen können. So wurde er die nächste Stunde lang von geschickten Finger bearbeitet, bis er schließlich mit aufgerissenen Augen vor dem großen Spiegel an der Wand stand.  
  
Hatte er noch vor einer Stunde gedacht, er sah heiß aus, so wurde er jetzt eines besseren belehrt. Seine Augen waren schwarz hervor gehoben, genauso wie seine Lippen. Seine ganzen Gesichtszüge waren straffer, was ihn männlicher, verführerischer, teuflischer machte. In seinen Haaren waren einzelne Strähnen schwarz, was ihm selbst sehr gut gefiel.   
  
Er sah anders aus.  
  
Ja.  
  
Aber auch ....  
  
....besser!  
  
Die Stylistin brachte ihn in den großen Aufnahmeraum zurück, wo ihn Lila sofort stürmisch begrüßte.  
  
"Mein Gott! Shuichi, du siehst ja noch besser aus als in meinen kühnsten Träumen! Ryuichi, schau ihn dir mal an!"  
  
Damit trat hinter einem Vorhang...  
  
... ein Engel hervor.   
  
Zu mindestens in Shus Augen. Mit erstaunten Augen bewunderte er den sonst so kindlichen Sänger. Dieser sah jetzt gar nicht mehr kindlich aus. Sondern einfach nur betörend. Er trug das selbe Outfit, wie Shuichi bloß in weiß. Die weißen Stiefel betonten die langen Beine und die blasse Haut. Sein straffer Bauch kam durch das Oberteil sehr gut zur Geltung. Und sein Gesicht. Es hatte so was Engels gleiches aber auch so was verbotenes.  
  
Aber nicht nur Shuichi staunte über seinen Gegenüber. Als Ryuichi Shuichi erblickt hatte, hatte er mühe gehabt nicht gleich über ihn herzufallen. Wusste dieser überhaupt wie sexy er aussah?  
  
Die Sünde pur!!!  
  
"So, meine Süßen! Genug bewundert. Ich will was sehen. Ich will soviel Bilder machen bis meine Kamera raucht!"  
  
Damit schickte Lila sie auf ihre Plätze. Und los ging's.  
  
Anfangs noch etwas steif und unsicher, legte sich die Spannung immer mehr. Die Bilder wurden immer besser.   
  
Mal saß Ryuichi auf dem Sofa und Shuichi auf ihn, mal biss Ryu genüsslich in Shuichis Schulter.  
  
Das heißeste Bild aber war als Ryuichi Shuichi ins Ohr flüsterte: "Du bist scharf!", gleichzeitig seine Hand in Shus Hose gleiten ließ und dieser all seine Sorgen vergessen ließ und sich genüsslich an Ryu lehnte.  
  
Sie arbeiteten den ganzen Tag bis es dunkel wurde. Die Körper der Sänger waren verschwitzt, die Wangen gerötet und die Augen vernebelt. Lila hatte einige Male zu tun durch die Kamera zu schauen und Bilder zu machen, die, da war sie sich sicher, die Besten in ihrem ganzen Leben waren, und nicht gebannt den Sängern zu zusehen.   
  
Einen Bann, ja, einen Bann legten sie auf jeden Zuschauer. Ihre Ausstrahlung war unglaublich stark. Aber nicht nur Lila war überweltigt. Auch ihre Mitarbeiter hatten ihre Aufgaben längst liegen gelassen und schauten begeistert bei den Aufnahmen zu.  
  
Als Lila schließlich den Schlusspfiff für den Tag gab, weil sie keine leeren Filme mehr hatte, gaben alle ein leises enttäuschtes Seufzen von sich.  
  
Shuichi wurden in die Umkleide gesteckt, entkleidet und entschminkt. Immer noch total berauscht, betrat Shuichi schließlich die Straße. Ryuichi stand neben ihm.  
  
Beide schwiegen und schauten zum Himmel.  
  
"Und?", brach Ryu schließlich die Stille.  
  
"Was und?"  
  
"Wie hat es dir ... gefallen?"  
  
Die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme war deutlich zu hören.  
  
"Es war schön! Es hat mir Spaß gemacht. Und ich freu mich auf morgen."  
  
"Wirklich?"  
  
In Ryuichis Inneren war ein Stein von seiner Seele gefallen. Er hatte Angst gehabt. Angst, dass Shuichi sauer auf ihn wäre, schließlich macht man so was ja nicht täglich.  
  
"Ja! Irgendwie hat es mich von Yuki abgelenkt. Ich habe nicht eine Sekunde an ihn gedacht. Es war schön. So unbeschwert!"  
  
Ryus Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Natürlich! Wie sollte es auch anders sein? Wieso sollte Shu einmal nicht an Yuki denken? Wieso sollte er sich einmal um ihn kümmern?  
  
Trauer überzog seine Augen als er wieder auf den Boden schaute.  
  
"Na dann, bis morgen!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte Ryu sich weg und ging nach Hause. Eine Träne über sein Gesicht laufend.  
  
Shuichi hatte die Veränderung seines Idols, seines Freundes gemerkt. Es stimmt ihn traurig.   
  
Mit schlurfenden Schritten begab er sich ebenfalls nach Hause. Er wusste, dass er für Ryuichi mehr war. Da war er sich mittler weile sicher. Doch wie er damit umgehen sollte, wusste er nicht. Er liebte Yuki. Liebte ihn über alles. Aber gleichzeitig wusste er nicht mehr ob ihre Beziehung noch eine Zukunft hatte. Und was wenn Ryuichi ihm eine neue Zukunft geben konnte?  
  
Das Ryuichi Shuichi nicht ganz egal war, hatte er heute gespürt. Die Aufnahmen mit dem anderen Sänger war für ihn erregend gewesen. Die Berührungen auf seiner Haut hatten ihm immer wieder angenehme Schauer über den Rücken gejagt und immer wieder war da dieses Kribbeln in seinem Bauch gewesen. Er hatte das Gefühl als könnte er fliegen.   
  
Genauso wie bei Yuki, am Anfang. Und doch war es anders...  
  
Erschöpft schaute sich Shuichi um. Er war im Park. Müde setzte er sich auf einen Baum unter einer Buche. Das Fotoshooting hatte ganz schön an seinen Kräften gezerrt.   
  
Sein Blick schweifte über die dunklen Schatten der Bäume. Sie waren so unheimlich und doch genauso einsam wie Shuichi. Aber das Licht des Mondes machte Shuichi Mut.   
  
Plötzlich kribbelte es in seinem Finger. Er hatte eine Idee für einen neuen Song. Schnell kramte er einen Stift hervor, fluchte aber als er kein Stück Papier fand. Wie auf Kommando trug der Wind ein Zeitung an Shu vorbei. Schnell sprang er auf und griff nach dem Fetzen. Sofort fing er an zu schreiben.  
  
Nacht  
  
Bist du die Sonne am Tage  
  
Bin ich der Mond der Nacht  
  
Die Liebe, die ich trage  
  
Ist nur für dich gedacht  
  
Deine Strahlen erfreuen die Menschen  
  
Während ich nur schwach erscheine  
  
Trocknest du die kleinen Tränchen  
  
Bin ich es, die die Angst mit Schmerz vereine  
  
Jede Nacht ist düster   
  
Jede Nacht ist leer  
  
Wann kommst du mein Geliebter  
  
Endlich zu mir her?  
  
Ist für dich das Leben lang  
  
Zählt für mich das Jetzt und Hier  
  
Wie widerstehe ich den Drang  
  
Den Schmerz, die Gier?  
  
Ich weiß es nicht  
  
Gibst du mir doch die Kraft  
  
Dass ich leuchte wie dein Licht  
  
Ich der Mond, ich der blaff  
  
Jede Nacht ist düster  
  
Jede Nacht ist leer  
  
Wann kommst du mein Geliebter  
  
Endlich zu mir her?  
  
So sitze ich alleine im Schatten  
  
Um mich herum die Ratten  
  
Nagen sie an mir, an meiner Seele  
  
Als dass ich mich nicht genug quäle  
  
Mein Gesicht ist ganz blass  
  
Und ich spüre den kalten Hass  
  
Hass auf mich und Hass auf dich  
  
Mit einem festen Stich  
  
rammst du das Messer in mein Herz  
  
und wieder spüre ich den Schmerz  
  
Jede Nacht ist düster   
  
Jede Nacht ist leer  
  
Wann kommst du mein Geliebter  
  
Endlich zu mir her?  
  
Tränen laufen, doch trocknen nicht  
  
Wo bleibt für mich dein Licht....  
  
Tränenüberströmt starrt Shuichi auf die Zeitung.  
  
"Kein Talent", flüstert Shu leise. Er hatte lange an dem Text gesessen und trotzdem ist er nicht zufrieden mit sich. DEr Text sagt nicht genügend über seine Gefühle aus. Und trotzdem fühlt er sich jetzt besser. Jetzt, wo er doch endlich seine Gedanken auf's Papier gebracht hatte.  
  
Er würde den Text gern noch mal umändern doch seine Finger sind von der Kälte schon ganz taub und die Zeitung hat auch keinen leeren Platz mehr. Vorsichtig faltet er das Blatt zusammen und steckt es in seine Jackentasche.   
  
Mit seinem Ärmel wischt er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und verlässt den Park.  
  
Als er die Wohnung betritt ist es schon nach Mitternacht. Irgendwie ist er doch überrascht, dass er kein Klacken hört. Doch die Wohnung ist still.  
  
Leise öffnet er die Schlafzimmertür. Will er Yuki doch nicht wecken. Das Licht des Mondes scheint durch das Fenster. Die Gardinen werden durch den Wind ins Zimmer geblasen. Hell erleuchtet steht das Bett in der Mitte.   
  
Doch keine Gestallt liegt darin.   
  
Es ist leer.  
  
Traurig rollt sich Shuichi zusammen und schließt die Augen.  
  
Eine einzige .... letzte .... Träne rollt über seine Wange.  
  
.... Jede Nacht ist düster....  
  
.... Jede Nacht ist leer....  
  
.... Wann kommst du mein Geliebter endlich zu mir her.... 


	4. Teil 4

Wirklich egal?!  
  
Teil 4  
  
Müde rieb er sich die Augen. Er hatte heute viel geschafft. Er würde den Abgabetermin einhalten können.  
  
Es erstaunte Yuki. Nach dem Gespräch mit Shuichi vorhins wunderte er sich, dass er überhaupt ein vernünftigen Satz hin bekommen hat. Aber es ging leicht. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er zu Zeit selbst die Hauptperson eines Dramas war.  
  
Mit einem spöttischen Lächeln auf den Lippen schaltete er den Laptop aus. Er schloss die Tür des Arbeitzimmers hinter sich und betrat das Bad. Sein Blick glitt in den Spiegel und blieb dort haften. Er hasste Spiegel. Weil Spiegel das Einzige waren, die seine Maske brökeln ließen. Nein... nicht das Einzige. Nicht nur Spiegel schauten auf sein wahres Gesicht. Auch Shuichi tat es. Er schaffte es immer wieder, Yuki unsicher und verletzbar zu machen. Shuichi hatte es geschafft, die Mauer, die Yuki so mühselig um sich herum aufgebaut hatte, wieder zum Einsturz zu bringen.   
  
War das vielleicht der Grund warum er Shuichi immer so anschrie? Warum er ihn immer verletzte, wenn er ihm zu nahe kam?  
  
Nein, der Grund war, dass er Angst hatte Shuichi richtig zu verletzten. Er konnte ihm nicht das geben, was er brauchte. Yuki könnte Shuichi nie glücklich machen. Jetzt nicht mehr. Und deshalb schob er ihn weg. Weg von sich, auch wenn seine alte Narbe dadurch immer wieder von Neuem aufriss.  
  
Doch Yuki war ein Mörder! Wie könnte ein Mörder ein so engelsgleichen Wesen glücklich machen?!  
  
Yuki hatte das Bad verlassen und stand nun vor dem Schlafzimmer. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür einen Spalt breit. Dort lag er. Shuichi. Seine pinken Haaren lagen wirr auf dem Kopfkissen. Doch er schlief nicht. Seine Augen waren traurig an die Decke gerichtet.  
  
Yuki trat einen Schritt zurück.  
  
Er griff nach seinem Mantel und verließ leise die Wohnung. Die kühle Nachtluft schlug ihm entgegen. Es war Vollmond. Der Wind wirbelte Blätter durch die Luft, zerstruppelte Yukis Haar und spielte mit dessen Mantel. Ein Schauer lief Yuki über den Rücken. Die Nacht wäre schön, wenn er sie mit seinem Geliebten hätte teilen können.  
  
Eine Weile schritt er durch die Stadt bevor er sich entschloss noch eine Bar aufzusuchen. Er musste auf andere Gedanken kommen.  
  
Obwohl es schon in den frühen Morgenstunden war, waren die Bars und Discos noch rammel voll. Yuki hatte mit dem Türsteher keine Probleme. Ganz anders als die beiden Jungs vor ihm. Sie kamen nicht rein. Verständlich, so zu wie die waren. Yuki betrat die "Bar". Als Bar konnte man das nicht mehr bezeichnen. Es war von einer Bar zu einer der angesagtesten Discotheken Tokyos geworden.   
  
Mit seiner einfachen schwarzen Hose und dem dunkelblauen Hemd war er nicht ganz der Menge entsprechend angezogen. Die Meisten trugen enge Lederklamotten oder oder verdammt knappe, mehr zeigende als verdeckende Sachen. Hauptsachen die Sachen waren sexy und auffallend.   
  
Yuki ging an die Theke und bestellte sich ein Glas Wodka. Gelassen lehnte er sich an eine Säule und beobachtete die tanzende Masse. Die wenigen Sitzplätze waren längst voll besetzt, doch das störte Yuki wenig. Er wollte Shuichi vergessen. Die pinken Haare vergessen. Die fröhlichen Augen vergessen. Die Augen, die auf seine Seele schauten.  
  
Yukis Blick schweifte durch die Personen. Er suchte niemand Bekanntes. Nein, jemand der ihn kannte, konnte er jetzt nicht gebrauchen. Er wollte jemand Fremdes. Überall liefen kurze Röcke umher, doch keine von denen gefiel Yuki wirklich. Außerdem waren die Meisten schon viel zu betrunken um noch gerade gehen zu können.  
  
Er griff in seine Hosentasche und holte seine Zigarettenschachtel heraus. Er zündete sich eine an und zog genüsslich den Rauch ein.   
  
"Hast du mal Feuer?"  
  
Yuki blickte nach links. Neben ihm stand ein Junge, vielleicht in Shuichis Alter. Die Haare des Jungen waren blau und in alle Himmelsrichtungen gestylt. Seine Augen waren schwarz nachgezogen. Ein silberner Drache schmückte seine linke Wange.   
  
"Nein."  
  
Yuki konnte nichts Gewinnendes an dem Jungen feststellen. Sein junges Alter erinnerte ihn stark an Shuichi. Und das bemalte Gesicht zu sehr an sich selbst. Wie eine Maske...  
  
Der Blauhaarige hatte die schroffe Antwort verstanden und verschwand wieder in der Masse.  
  
Nein, das war nicht das, was er jetzt brauchte. Keinen falschen Shuichi. Aber eine Frau auch nicht. Yuki wusste nicht warum, aber seid er mit Shuichi zusammen war, hatte er nicht mehr das Bedürfnis scharfe Frauen zu sehen.   
  
"Shu, was machst du nur mit mir?", sagte er leise zu sich selbst. Wurde aber trotzdem gehört.  
  
"Wie bitte?"  
  
Yuki drehte sich um. Der Barkeeper stand hinter ihm am Tresen.  
  
"Noch ein Glas, bitte!"  
  
"Frust?"  
  
"Nein!"  
  
Der Barkeeper entschied, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen. Nur seine hochgezogene Augenbraue verdeutlichte den Missglauben.  
  
Yuki nahm das zweite Glas entgegen. Kurz blickte er nochmal auf die Tanzfläche, bevor er sich von der Säule abstoß und Richtung Ausgang ging. Die Musik lenkte ihn nicht wirklich ab. Doch bevor Yuki die Tür erreichte, schweifte sein Blick eine Gruppe. Und in der Mitte dieser Gruppe stand er. Er, der Yuki wenigstens für ein paar Sekunden von Yuki ablenkte. Schwarze schulternlange Haare, dunkle Augen, die noch schwarz umrandet waren und schwarze sinnliche Lippen. Während die Schminke Yuki bei dem anderen Junge noch gestört hatte, fand er sie diesmal mehr als passend. Sein Geischt glich dem einer Porzelanpuppe.  
  
Yuki lächelte kurz vor sich hin und schaute auf sein Wodka-Glas. Wieder erschien der pinkhaarige Sänger vor seinem geistigen Auge.  
  
Er drehte sich nach rechts und ging genau auf die Gruppe zu. Der Schwarzhaarige bemerkte ihn als erstes. In den dunklen Augen lag Wissen. Wissen darüber, was Leid und Schmerz bedeutete.   
  
Yuki drängelte sich durch die Gruppe und setzte dazu an, etwas zu sagen, doch der Schwarzhaarige war schneller.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
Yuki signalisierte nur mit einem Nicken die Begrüßung. Er versuchte ein genaueres Bild des Unbekannten zu bekommen. Passend zu seinem Gesicht trug er eine schwarze, enge Lederhose und ein schwarzes Lederoberteil. Trotzdem sah es nicht schlampig aus. Seine Gestalt war .... schön. Er war etwas kleiner als Yuki und wirkte recht zierlich. Trotzdem hätte Yuki ihn nie mit einem Mädchen verglichen.   
  
"Und Musterung beendet?"  
  
Yuki schaute finster in die Augen des anderen.  
  
"Wenn ja, dann kannst du ja mit mir auf der Tanzfläche eine Runde tanzen."  
  
Bevor Yuki auch nur zum Protestieren ansetzen konnte, wurde ihm auch schon das Glas aus der Hand genommen und zur tanzenden Masse geschliffen. Obwohl der Unbekannte nicht so aussah, war er doch recht kräftig. Seine Hand hatte die von Yuki gepackt. Doch ein paar Schritte von der Bühne entfernt, raffte sich Yuki wieder und blieb stehen. Überrascht drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige um.  
  
"Ich tanze nicht."  
  
"Nein?"  
  
Die schlanke Gestalt schmiegte sich eng an Yuki. Ein Bein rutschte zwischen Yukis Beine und rieb an Yukis Schritt. Die schmalen Hände hatten sich hinter Yukis Nacken eingefunden und spielten nun mit dessen Haaren. Die Gesichter waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt. Und Yuki musste zugeben, der Andere war sehr verführerisch.  
  
"Nein!"  
  
"Och!"  
  
Die schwarzen Lippen zogen einen Schmollmund.  
  
"Als Entschädigung lad ich dich auf ein Getränk ein."  
  
Eine Hand löste sich vom Nacken und glitt auf Yukis Brust, wo sie an dem blauen Hemd zu zippeln begann.   
  
"Okey!"  
  
Yuki führte die schwarze Verführung zum Tresen und bestellte für diesen ein Mixgetränk während er bei seinem Wodka blieb. Yuki wusste nicht wie der, dessen Name er immer noch nicht wusste, es schaffte, aber schließlich saßen die beiden in einen der Sitzecken, die diese Bar so ausmachten.   
  
"Ich kenne deinen Namen noch gar nicht!"  
  
"Musst du auch nicht."  
  
Wieder zog der Schwarzhaarige eine Schnute.  
  
"Also gut. Fange ich an. Mein Name ist Lawrence."  
  
"Yuki."  
  
"Nicht sehr gespächig, was?"  
  
Als Antwort bekam Lawrence nur einen finsteren Blick zugeworfen.  
  
"Was machst du hier, Yuki?"  
  
"Das selbe wie du."  
  
"Nein, als ich heute hier her kam, wollte ich Spaß haben. Aber du? Ich würde sagen, du bist Hals über Kopf aus deiner Wohnung gestürmt und hier her gekommen um dich abzulenken. Ich weiß nicht warum. Vielleicht Beziehungsstress?"  
  
"Wie kommst du da drauf?"  
  
Yuki störte es gewaltig, dass diese Fremde Person so genau wusste, was in ihm vorging. Er kannte ihn kaum.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. Du bist nicht so angezogen, wie jemand der geplant in die Disco geht. Aber wenn ich es mir recht überlege würdest du in knappen Hotpans bestimmt auch nicht so toll aussehen. Nein, ich denke der Hauptgrund sind deine Augen. Sie zeigen sofort, dass du nur jemanden suchst der dich von jemand anderen ablenkt. Jemand der dir viel bedeutet."  
  
Yuki blickte in die dunklen Augen seines Gegenübers. Er kam sich durchleuchtet vor. Bis in die hintersten Ecken seiner Seele schauten diese Augen.  
  
"Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, würde ich dich gerne ablenken."  
  
Mit diesen Worten lehnte Lawrence sich nach vorne, legte eine Hand hinte Yukis Kopf und drückte seine Lippen sanft auf die von Yuki....  
  
Als Yuki wieder nach Hause kam, war Shuichi schon längst weg. Total übermüdet legte er sich in das große Bett. Bis in den frühen Nachmittag hinein schlief er. Danach setzte er sich an seinen Laptop und schrieb an seinem Buch weiter. Er musste sagen, die Abwesenheit von Shuichi half ihm einerseits, da er sich ohne ständigen Krach ganz auf sein Buch konzentrieren konnte. Anderenseits vermisste er auch die Person , die so einfach in sein Leben getreten war.   
  
Eigentlich wollte Yuki auf Shuichi warten. Ihm sagen, dass er nochmal weg ging. Doch nachdem Shuichi um 11 Uhr immer noch nicht da war, verschwand er ohne eine Nachricht zu hinter lassen. Er musste den Jungen wieder sehen. Den Junge mit den dunklen Augen. Den Jungen, der genau wusste was in ihm vorging.   
  
Lawrence.... 


	5. Teil 5

Wirklich egal?!  
  
Teil 5  
  
Wer entscheidet, wo die Liebe hinfällt?  
  
Wer untersagt einem, sich in jemand anderen zu verlieben, wenn man in festen Händen ist?  
  
Wer lässt einem auf Wolke Sieben fliegen?  
  
Wer sorgt für diese unglaubliche Zärtlichkeit?  
  
Nähe?  
  
Intimität?  
  
Und wer macht so viele Fehler dabei?  
  
Als Shuichi am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, ging die Sonne gerade auf. Das Bett war leer und kalt. Doch es störte Shuichi nicht. Er hatte seine letzte Träne wegen Yuki verweint.  
  
Langsam stand er auf. Schlurfend ging er ins Bad, unter die Dusche und drehte das Wasser auf. Die nassen Tropfen glitten über die weiche Haut. Fuhren die Rundungen nach. Mit der Stirn gegen die Wand gelehnt, schloss Shuichi die Augen.   
  
Er dachte an nichts. Sein Kopf war wie leer gefegt. Keine Gedanken konnten....wollten gefasst werden. Ein unendliches Loch.  
  
Lila knipste ununterbrochen. Der Saal war von Blitzlichtern erhellt. Die Bilder waren gut. Noch besser als die von gestern. Immer wieder drückte sie den Auslöser, änderte die Position und drückte wieder. Sie musste ihre Schützlinge, wie sie sie innerlich getauft hatte, nicht mal anspornen. Sie waren voll und ganz auf einander fixiert.  
  
Wieder schaute Lila durch die Kamera. Shuichi stand an eine weiße Säule gelehnt und lächelte lasziv. Sein Oberkörper war nur von einem Lederband kreuz und quer umwickelt. Seine schlanken Beine wurden von einer schwarzen Lederhose versteckt.   
  
Ryuichi stand vor ihm. Mit einem Arm stützte er sich neben Shuichi an der Säule ab. Die andere Hand lag auf Shus Brust und zeichnete kleine Kreise. Die weiße Stoffhose und das weiße langärmlige Oberteil standen in einem starken Kontrast zu dem Schwarz von Shuichi.  
  
Es war ein Bild für die Götter!  
  
Lila seufzte leicht. Sie hatte schon die gesamte Anzahl der geplanten Filme verknipst, dabei war es gerade mal der dritte Tag. Und sie wusste, dass sie in den nächsten zwei Tagen noch mehr Bilder machen würde. Sie konnte nicht aufhören. Dafür sahen die beiden Sänger einfach zu gut vor der Kamera aus.  
  
„Schluss für heute!"  
  
Erstaunt drehte sich der Rest der Crew zu Lila um. Sie hatten wieder mal nicht mitbekommen, wie die Zeit verflogen war.  
  
Ryuichi entfernte sich von Shuichi, schaute ihm aber immer noch in die Augen.   
  
„Lass dich nicht abschminken. Ich will mit dir noch wo hin", flüsterte er leise in das Ohr des Pinkhaarigen und drehte sich um. Shuichi schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf und begab sich dann in die Umkleide.  
  
Einige Probleme mit den Kleidern und Schreien der Visagistin später standen Shu und Ryu vor der Villa.   
  
„Also, wohin willst du? Wieso sollte ich mich nicht abschminken lassen."  
  
„Weil du so noch besser aussiehst", antwortete Ryuichi leise.  
  
„Ich dachte mir, du könntest etwas Abwechslung gebrauchen. Wie wäre es mit einer Disco? Ein bisschen ausgelassen tanzen....."  
  
„Aber dafür bin ich erstens nicht passend angezogen und zweitens ist es noch viel zu zeitig."  
  
„Das mit der Kleidung ist doch egal. Aber du hast recht, es ist noch zu zeitig."  
  
Stumm schaute er zu dem Sternenhimmel hinauf, als suche er dort eine Antwort.  
  
„Komm, ich lade dich noch auf einen Drink ein."  
  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten schnappte Ryuichi sich Shuichi und schliff ihn in die nächste Bar. Eine Weile unterhielten sie sich fröhlich über Nittle Grasper und Bad Luck und alberten herum. Doch dann wurde Shuichi auf einmal still. Abwesend blickte er in seinen halbleeren (wir sind jetzt mal Pessimist) Cocktail.   
  
„Hey, was ist los? Hab ich was falsches gesagt?", fragte der andere Sänger besorgt und nahm die Hand des Jüngeren. Ein kleines Kopfschütteln war die einzige Reaktion.  
  
„Es ist wegen Yuki, stimmt's?"  
  
Obwohl sich der Grünhaarige sich bemüht hatte, seiner Wut nicht allzu viel Ausdruck zu machen, konnte er einen gereizten Unterton nicht verbergen. Er verstand Yuki nicht. Er hatte die wunderbarste Person, die ein Mensch nur als Freund haben konnte, an seiner Seite und behandelte diesen so schlecht. Was hätte Ryuichi nicht alles getan um von Shuichi geliebt zu werden. Doch der hatte nur Augen für Yuki. Für einen widerlichen Eisklotz.   
  
Auch Shuichi hatte den gereizten Unterton vernommen und blickte fragend auf. Er wusste, dass Ryuichi mehr als Freundschaft für ihn empfand. Das hat er in der letzten Tagen mehrfach zu spüren bekommen, doch das er eifersüchtig auf Yuki war, hatte Shuichi sich nicht vorstellen können. Obwohl dies ja nahe lag.  
  
Ryuichi fing den fragenden Blick auf. Er wusste, dass er jetzt nicht lügen konnte. Es würde Shuichi nur noch mehr verletzten.  
  
„Ich verstehe dich nicht!", antwortete er deshalb auf die stumme Frage. „Ich meine, du schenkst Yuki all deine Liebe, denkst ohne unterlass an ihn. Aber warum? Was gibt er dir? Er ignoriert dich, schmeißt dich vor die Tür und behandelt dich schlecht. Wieso gehst du nicht. Ich seh doch, wie du leidest!"  
  
Shuichi staunte. Staunte, wie er immer staunte, wenn diese kindliche Maske Ryuichis verschwunden war und die Person auftauchte, die er wirklich war. Ein erwachsener Mann, der schon viel Leid erlebt hatte.  
  
„Ich weiß es auch nicht..... Ich weine und beselbstmitleide mich..... Und doch kann ich nicht gehen.... Denn ich liebe ihn.... Liebe ihn von ganzen Herzen..... Jede Nacht, in der das Bett neben mir leer bleibt, leide ich.... Es tut so weh..... Er ist so kalt zu mir.... Ich weiß nicht mal, ob er mich liebt..... Oder ob er nicht längst einen anderen hat."  
  
Es war nur ein Flüstern und doch schrieen sich die Wörter in Ryuichis Herz.  
  
„Glaubst du, er geht fremd?"  
  
„Nein!.... Ich weiß nicht.... Ich hoffe, er tut es nicht.... Denn ich weiß nicht, ob ich das verkraften könnte.... Ryuichi, mein Herz schmerzt.... Ich bin es leid, ständig wegen ihm Tränen zu vergießen.... Wieso kann ich ihn nicht einfach verlassen...."  
  
Es herrschte Stille an dem Tisch. Lange verinnerlichte Ryuichi die Worte seiner Liebe. Shuichi saß da, ihm gegenüber, und hatte nur Leid und Trauer in den Augen. Er kannte dieses Bild. Er kannte dieses Bild von sich selbst.  
  
„Ich kann dir da nicht groß helfen.... Weißt du, Shuichi, mir ging es mal ganz genau wie du. Ich war verliebt. Und er auch in mich. Ich war glücklich. Einfach nur glücklich."  
  
Shuichi schaute seinen Gegenüber an. Die Augen waren glänzend. Ryu war voll und ganz in seiner Erinnerung gefangen. Wo gerade noch ein sanftes Lächeln lag, huschte nun ein gequältes Zucken über das Gesicht und die Augen färbten sich dunkel.  
  
„Doch irgendwann verlor er wohl das Interesse an mir. Er versetzte mich ständig und ging mir aus dem Weg. Er tat mir mit seinen Worten und Blicken. Ich hätte verschwinden sollen. Mir ein, zwei Wochen die Augen ausheulen sollen und dann einen neuen Freund suchen sollen. Aber nein, ich war naiv und glaubte, es würde schon wieder so wie früher werden, wenn ich mich nur anstrengte."  
  
Shuichi schaute erschrocken nach unten. Genau das waren auch seine Gedanken bis vor kurzen gewesen. Es würde schon so wie früher werden, wenn ich mich nur richtig verhalte und ihn nicht nerve.  
  
„Ich hatte mich geirrt. Er verletzte mich immer mehr, bis ich total zerstört war. Und dann erwischte ich ihn auch noch mit einen seiner Geliebten in meiner Wohnung. Ich war total fertig. Nur Thoma schaffte es mit viel Mühe und viel Geduld mich wieder auf die Beine zu bringen. Seid her passe ich auf in wen ich mich verliebe."  
  
Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.  
  
„Shuichi, ich will nicht sagen, dass es bei dir genauso Enden wird, wie bei mir, aber ich möchte, dass du mir eins verspricht. Lass dich von Yuki nicht mehr schlecht behandeln. Zieh aus, wenn er dich das nächste Mal verletzt, denn so leid es mir tut, aber es wird nicht besser werden. Es sei denn Yuki ändert sich."  
  
„Ich verspreche es."  
  
Shuichi versuchte schwach zu lächeln doch scheiterte kläglich. Er wusste nicht, ob er die Kraft hatte sich von Yuki zu lösen.  
  
„Lass uns gehen. Ein bisschen laute Musik wird uns jetzt gut tun."  
  
Schwungvoll erhob sich Ryuichi. Mit nicht ganz so viel Elan stand auch Shuichi auf. Schnell zahlte Ryuichi noch die Getränke bevor sie die Bar verließen. Zielstrebig führte Ryuichi Shuichi durch die Straßen.  
  
Während des Laufens redeten sie nicht viel und Shuichi glitt wieder in seine Gedankenwelt. Obwohl er es gekonnt geschafft hatte in den ganzen vorherigen Tag nicht an Yuki zu denken, hatte ihn dieses Gespräch mit Ryuichi wieder die Sehnsucht nach dem blonden Mann hervor gerufen. Shuichi hatte ihn gestern nur mal kurz gesehen, als er gerade frühstückte. Abends war Yuki nie Zuhause gewesen. Und genau dieser Fakt hatte Shuichi zum ersten Mal auf die Idee gebracht, dass Yuki einen anderen hätte. Schnell wischte er den Gedanken wieder fort. Es konnte auch andere Gründe für die Abwesenheit Yukis geben.  
  
Um sich abzulenken fragte Shuichi: „In welchen Club wollen wir denn gehen?"  
  
„Es ist eine Mischung aus Bar und Disco. Wird dir bestimmt gefallen. Ich bin recht gerne dort."  
  
Schweigend gingen sie weiter. Schließlich bogen sie um die Ecke und erblickten eine längere Schlange Menschen.  
  
„Uh", stöhnte Ryuichi gequält auf.  
  
„Was ist?"  
  
Shuichi konnte nicht verstehen, was Ryuichi störte. Für ihn war es klar gewesen, dass viele unterwegs sein würden.  
  
„Ich hatte eigentlich nicht anstehen wollen. Wenn wir aber zum Türsteher gehen und sagen wer wir sind, dann weiß spätestens in einer halben Stunde der ganze Club, dass wir hier sind. Und das will ich auch nicht."  
  
„Tja, das heißt dann wohl anstehen. Wird schon nicht so schlimm."  
  
Der Ältere lächelte Shuichi schief an. Es dauerte wirklich lange. Shuichi hatte zwischen durch die Kleidung der anderen gecheckt. Sie trugen alle ausgefallene und sexy Klamotten. Er und Ryuichi würden allein durch ihre normale Kleidung auffallen. Obwohl Hiro immer sagt, er sähe in seinen chaotischen Klamotten, wie ein schräger Vogel aus. Wenigsten die Haare der Sänger waren perfekt für diesen Club geeignet.  
  
Ab und zu kamen Betrunkene heraus, die sich schon auf den Heimweg machten. Meistens, weil einer von ihnen die ganze Zeit am kotzen war. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es zu mindestens Ryuichi erschien, standen sie endlich vor dem Türsteher. Der schaute sie kurz mit einem prüfenden Blick an und ließ sie dann eintreten. Sofort ertönte die Musik aus allen Richtungen.   
  
Neugierig blickte sich Shuichi um. Überall standen Sofas, Sessel und Sitzecken. Direkt vom Eingang gegenüber befand sich die Bar. Links war die Tanzfläche auf der sich die Menschenmasse rhythmisch zur Musik bewegt.  
  
Ein Rucken an seinem Arm ließ Shuichi wieder zu Ryu schauen. Dieser schleifte ihn bis zur Bar.   
  
„Was willst du trinken?"  
  
Shuichi deutete nur ein Schulterzucken an, da er wirklich nicht wusste was er trinken wollte. Ryuichi schaute ihn einen Moment ratlos an, bestellte dann für sich und Shuichi einen Cocktail. Die lilane Flüssigkeit sah alles andere als gesund aus. Vorsichtig sog Shuichi an dem Strohhalm und wappnete sich für alles. Für alles, bis auf ein gutschmeckendes Getränk. Überrascht verschluckte sich und hustete schmerzhaft.  
  
„So schlecht?", fragte Ryuichi ein wenig enttäuscht.  
  
Rasch schüttelte Shuichi seine pinke Mähne. „Nein, überraschend gut."  
  
Fragend und auch etwas beleidigt schaute er in Shuichis Augen. Als Shu nicht antwortete, drehte er sich um und ging auf die Tanzfläche. Der Jüngere verstand noch etwas von wegen ,Ich gehe tanzen'.   
  
Ein paar Minuten lang blieb er noch an der Bar stehen bevor er sich auch ins Getümmel stürzte. Sofort ergriff die Musik seinen Körper. Gekonnt bewegte er sich zur Musik und sang zu jedem Lied, dass er kannte den Text. So wunderte es Ryuichi, der Shu von weiter weg beobachtet, auch nicht, als dieser bald von Männern und Frauen umringt wurde. Wobei auffiel, dass mehr das männliche Geschlecht von Shuichi angetan war, als das Weibliche.  
  
Genießerisch schloss Shuichi die Augen. Ryuichi hatte recht gehabt. Die Musik tat gut. Plötzlich spürte er, wie sich ein Körper von hinten an ihn schmiegt und kurz darauf sich zwei Hände um seine Hüfte schloss. Überrascht blickte er über seine Schulter und traf zwei gold-braun glitzernde Augen. Dazu gehörte ein hübsches Gesicht eines Jungen in seinem Alter. Die braunen Haare fielen teilweise über die Augen.  
  
Er sah schön aus, dass musste Shuichi zu geben und doch war er nicht überwältigt.   
  
Schön? Ja!  
  
Was besonderes? Nein!  
  
Trotzdem schloss Shuichi wieder die Augen und schmiegte sich noch enger an den Körper hinter ihm. Als kurz darauf ein langsames Lied erklang, drehte er sich um und legte seine Hände in den Nacken des fremden Junges. Sachte legte er seinen Kopf in die Halsbeuge und genoss den Geruch, der von der anderen Haut ausging. Er spürte wie die Hände auf seinem Rücken jeden seiner Muskeln nachfuhr. Ein Schnurren entfuhr Shuichi. Er konnte das Lächeln des Braunhaarigen regelrecht spüren.   
  
Als das Lied endete spürte er, wie seine Blase sich bemerkbar machte. Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln löste er sich von den braunen Augen und ging zur Toilette. Nachdem er einige Tropfen leichter war, ging er in den Club zurück. Eine Weile überlegte er, ob er wieder auf die Tanzfläche sollte. Entschied sich dann aber dagegen.   
  
Statt dessen ging er zu Bar und bestellte sich noch einen Cocktail. Verträumt beobachtete er die Masse. Erblickte zwischendurch auch mal Ryuichi und schmunzelte, als er dessen entspanntes Gesicht sah, während sein Körper sich geschmeidig zur Musik bewegte.  
  
Plötzlich versperrte jemand die Sicht zur Tanzfläche. Als er aufblickte erkannte er den Braunhaarigen von vorher.  
  
„Stört es dich, wenn ich mich zu dir setze?"  
  
Shuichi schüttelte den Kopf. Die Stimme des anderen war ruhig. Aber irgendwie auch sanft. Schmeichelnd. Und genau diese Stimme holte ihn auch wieder aus seiner Gedankenwelt.  
  
„Du tanzt gut."  
  
Shuichi lächelte fröhlich auf und antwortete: „Du willst dich nur einschleimen."  
  
Der andere zog verletzt eine Grimasse.  
  
„Bestimmt nicht. Du tanzt wirklich gut. Ich sollte das schließlich wissen."  
  
Fragend sah ihn Shuichi an.  
  
„Naja, ich studiere Tanz und da hat man schon ein Auge dafür."  
  
Jetzt wo Shu das hörte, fiel ihm auch wieder ein, dass der andere wirklich fantastisch getanzt hatte. Er hatte sich nicht nur seinen Bewegungen angepasst, nein, er hatte ihn auch noch geführt.  
  
„Wie bist gerade darauf gekommen?"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Seid ich klein war, habe ich gerne getanzt. Und da war es wohl das Naheliegenste."  
  
Der Braunhaarige war noch nicht fertig, sondern setzte zu einem längeren Monolog an. Nicht das Shuichi störte. Er redete selber gerne und viel und genauso gerne hörte er auch zu, doch es wunderte ihn, warum der andere ihm so viel erzählte.  
  
Als dieser schließlich doch endete, sah er Shuichi gequält an.  
  
„Ich langweile dich, stimmt's?"  
  
„Nein!", antwortete Shuichi ein bisschen zu schnell. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er am Ende nicht wirklich mehr zugehört hatte.  
  
„Ähm, mich wundert es nur, warum du mir das erzählst."  
  
Der Braunhaarige lächelte entschuldigend.  
  
„Na ja, ich habe noch nie eine Berühmtheit persönlich kennen gelernt."  
  
Schlagartig verfinsterte sich Shuichis Miene. Daher weht der Wind. Der Braunhaarige wollte nur seinen Freunden erzählen können, dass er mit Shuichi Shindou geflirtet hatte. Wut stieg in dem Pinkhaarigen auf. Seit er berühmt war, hatte er schon häufig solche Momente gehabt und doch hasst er sie immer noch wie am ersten Tag. Er hasste sie. Menschen, die sich nicht für ihn, sondern nur für seinen Ruhm interessieren.   
  
Enttäuscht blickte an dem Tänzer vorbei. Schlagartig war seine Wut verraucht. Entsetzen war statt dessen auf seinem Gesicht zu lesen. Shuichi konnte nicht fassen, was er dort sah! WEN er dort sah! Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Sein Magen begann Achterbahn zu fahren. Ein Zittern erfasste seinen Körper.  
  
„Hey, alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte der Braunhaarige besorgt, als er die Veränderung des Sängers bemerkte. Doch dieser reagierte gar nicht. Er starrt einfach nur auf das Bild, was sich ihm bot.  
  
Dort saß Yuki. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er ein Glas mit Alkohol, dass er leicht schwenkte. Und auf seinem Schoß saß ein Schwarzhaariger mit gespreizten Beinen. Die Hände des Schwarzhaarigen lagen in Yukis Nacken und graulten ihn. Als sich der Schwarzhaarigen dann auch noch vorbeugte und Yuki etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, war es zu fiel.   
  
Angeekelt sprang er auf und stürzte aus dem Club in die Nacht hinein. Er rannte und rannte. Immer weiter, bis her nicht mehr konnte und zusammen klappte. Schwer atmend lag er auf dem Boden. Vorsichtig hörte Shuichi in sich hinein. Doch da waren keine Tränen, keine Trauer. Dort war nur Enttäuschung und Wut. Auch Schmerz, doch der wurde von dem Selbsthass übertüncht.   
  
Wie konnte er nur so blind sein! Natürlich hatte Yuki einen anderen. Einen, der ihn besser befriedigte.   
  
Langsam richtete er sich auf. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und seine Augen blitzen wütend.  
  
„Nicht mit mir, Yuki!", zischte er wütend. „Ich lasse mich nicht zerstören!" 


	6. Teil 6

Wirklich egal?!  
  
Teil 6  
  
Leise schloss Shuichi die Tür hinter sich. Er hatte die letzte Nacht bei Hiro verbracht. Er hätte es einfach nicht ertragen Yuki vielleicht am Morgen über den Weg zu laufen. Mit zügigen Schritten setzte er sich in Bewegung.   
  
Es war noch recht dunkel. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen lugten über die Baumwipfel. Die Vögel zwitscherten und die ersten Menschen machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Arbeit. Doch das alles bemerkte Shuichi gar nicht. Er war mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders.  
  
Als er die Villa erreichte, öffnete eine überraschte Lila die Tür.   
  
"Huch, Shuichi, was machst du denn schon so zeitig hier? Na, komm erst mal rein."  
  
"Ich weiß auch nicht. Konnte halt nicht mehr schlafen."  
  
Ein Lächeln erschien auf Shus Gesicht. Ein falsches Lächeln.   
  
"Na dann kannst du dich ja schon mal umziehen. Ryuichi kommt bestimmt auch bald. Dann können wir ja schon zeitiger anfangen."  
  
Mit leichtem Druck scheuchte Lila Shuichi in die Umkleidekabine. Den besorgten Blick von Lila bekam dieser gar nicht mehr mit. Etwas stimmte nicht. Da war sich Lila sicher. Dass Ryuichi zeitig kam, kannte Lila ja, aber Shuichi? Der erschien sonst immer auf dem letzten Drücker. Was war letzte Nacht passiert?  
  
Lila wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen als es erneut an der Tür klingelte. Wie erwartet, stand dort der grünhaarige Sänger.   
  
"Guten Morgen, Lila!"  
  
"Guten Morgen, Ryuichi. Sag mal, was ist letzte Nacht passiert?"  
  
"Hn?"   
  
Fragend sah Ryuichi Lila in die Augen.  
  
"Ich meine, Shuichi. W-"  
  
"Ist der etwa schon da?"  
  
Überrascht war Ryuichi aufgesprungen und in die Umkleide gerannt. Der ältere Sänger hatte sich letzte Nacht schreckliche Sorgen um Shuichi gemacht, als er bemerkte, dass dieser fehlte. Er hatte die ganze Disco abgesucht und später noch die umliegenden Straßen. Doch er hatte ihn nicht gefunden. Mit einem unguten Gefühl war er dann nach Hause gegangen und hatte sich hingelegt.   
  
Mit einem lauten Krachen kam er in die Umkleide gestürzt, in der sich Shuichi gerade anzog. Mit einer halbgeöffneten Hose stand er mit im Raum und sah...sexy aus. Sofort schoss eine leichte Röte in das Gesicht des herein stürmenden Sängers.   
  
"Oh, sorry. Aber ich hab mir schreckliche Sorgen gemacht. Du warst gestern einfach verschwunden. Was ist denn passiert?"  
  
Mit zwei raschen Schritten war an Shuichi ran getreten, stand diesem nun gegenüber und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. Mit einem sorgenvollen Blick musterte er den Pinkhaarigen.  
  
"Tut mir leid, ....aber lass uns heute Abend darüber reden, ja?"  
  
Obwohl Ryuichi nur ungern von dem Jüngeren abließ, nickte er und dreht sich seiner Garderobe zu. Er spürte genau, dass etwas mit Shuichi nicht stimmte. Es fehlte die Fröhlichkeit und die Unbeschwertheit. Natürlich hatte Shuichi sich in den letzten Wochen und vor allem in den letzten Tagen verändert. Die Krise in dessen Beziehung machte den jungen Sänger zu schaffen. Trotzdem hatte Shuichi immer darauf geachtet seine Maske nicht fallen zu lassen. Eine Maske, die Ryuichi längst kannte. Das sich der Kleine nun so hängen ließ, bedeutete nichts Gutes.  
  
Ein nervöses Räuspern brachte Ryu wieder in die Realität zurück.  
  
"Sag mal, Ryuichi, könnte... ich .... äh, eventuell heute bei dir.... übernachten?"  
  
Das verlegene Kratzen machte Shuichis Gestalt richtig niedlich. Ein Schmunzeln huschte über das Gesicht des Älteren. Doch viel entscheidener Gedanke kam in Ryuichi hoch. Wenn Shuichi bei ihm übernachten wollte, dann hieß das, dass irgendetwas mit Yuki war. Aber was?  
  
Ohne sich was anmerken zu lassen, kam ein fröhliches Nicken seinerseits und schon war die Sache abgemacht.  
  
Das Fotoshooting war genauso wie die Tage zuvor und doch war es drastisch anders. Shuichi war viel aktiver. Was Ryuichi nicht unbedingt störte. Ganz im Gegenteil, doch es wunderte ihn.   
  
Shuichi zog Ryu eng an sich, legte seinen Arm über dessen Schulter und küsste ihn! Und das nicht nur einmal im Verlaufe des Tages. Was auch immer vorgefallen war, es muss Shu ganz schön verletzt haben, da war sich der Grünhaarige sicher.  
  
Während des ganzen Shootings zerbrach Ryu sich seinen Kopf über Shus Verhalten. Ab und zu gingen seine Gedanken etwas verloren, vor allem dann, wenn Shuichi ihn mal wieder küsste. Er liebte diese Küsse. Wie auch nicht. Er liebte diese Person. Er liebte es, wie Shuichi sang. Wie er lachte. Er litt, wenn der Wirbelwind unglücklich und weinte. Er freute sich, wenn Shu sich über eine Kleinigkeit freute.  
  
Und er zerbrach an der unerwiderten Liebe.  
  
Auch der Tag ging vorüber und als Lila den Schlusspfiff ertönen ließ, konnte Shuichi ein kleines Murren nicht unterdrücken. Langsam schlenderte er in die Umkleide, versucht, die aufkommenden Gedanken an den blonden Schriftsteller zu unterdrücken. Die letzte Nacht hatte ihm gereicht. Die ganze Nacht wurde er von Albträumen verfolgt, in denen der sich Yuki an der schwarzen Schönheit erfreute. Ein abgrundtiefer Hass hatte sich in Shuichi gesammelt. Hass auf den Schwarzhaarigen. Hass, der nur die Eifersucht Shus wiederspieglte.  
  
Wütend schüttelte der pinkhaarige Sänger den Kopf. Er wollte nicht daran denken. Und was tat er? Er verfiel in Selbstmitleid.   
  
Das Fotoshooting war gut gewesen. Es hatte in mehr oder weniger abgelenkt. Ryuichis Nähe hatte ihn abgelenkt....   
  
Den anderen Körper an seinen zu fühlen. Die anderen Lippen zu schmecken. All das hatte ihn auf andere Gedanken gebracht. Schönere Gedanken.  
  
Und nun stand er hier und wartete auf Ryuichi, der noch in der Umkleide stand. Ein bisschen mies fühlte er sich schon, dass er den anderen so einfach ausnutzte. Aber Ryu hatte sich ja auch nicht beschwert und so..... Wieso sollte er die Chance sich ein bisschen abzulenken nicht nutzen?  
  
Ein Klaps auf die Schultern ließ ihn aufschauen. Der grünhaarige Sänger stand hinter ihm und grinste ihn jugendlich an. Es erstaunte Shu immer wieder, wie dieser erwachsene Mann noch so kindisch sein konnte. Doch dann, in den erntscheidenden Momenten war er ernst. Erwachsen. Reif. Und unersetzlich. Ja, Shuichi brauchte ihn. Als sein Idol und als seinen Freund. Einen Freund mit dem er reden konnte.  
  
Langsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Ryuichis Wohnung. Da es schon recht spät war, gingen sie zwar den längeren Weg, aber damit auch den sicheren. Shuichi war dankbar dafür, denn so konnte er noch etwas frische Luft schnappen. Während des ganzen Weges sprachen sie kein Wort. Shuichi, weil er in Gedanken den Scheiterhaufen seines Liebesleben betrachtete und Ryuichi, weil er den Jüngeren bei eben diesen Gedanken nicht stören wollte. Er wusste, wie wichtig es war, dass Shuichi wieder ins Klare mit sich kam.  
  
Bei der Wohnung angekommen, schloss der Ältere die Tür mit einem Handgriff auf und hielt sie Shuichi offen.  
  
„Darf ich dir noch etwas zu trinken anbieten?"  
  
Shuichi schmiss seine Jacke übers Sofa und nickte leicht.  
  
„Ein Glas Wasser wäre nicht schlecht."  
  
Stumm betrat Ryuichi die Küche und füllte ein Glas mit dem gewünschten Getränk. Zu spät merkte er, dass auch Shu die Küche betreten hatte. Noch während er sich umdrehte prallte er gegen den Oberkörper von dem Kleineren und verschüttete den ganzen Inhalts seines Glases. Ein großer, dunkler Fleck schmückte jetzt das Shirt, das Shuichi anhatte.  
  
„Oh, I'm so sorry.... Das wollte ich wirklich nicht."  
  
Schnell stellte er das Glas beiseite, griff nach Shuichis Hand und schleifte ihn ins Bad.  
  
„Am besten, du duschst jetzt erst mal in aller Ruhe. Ich suche dir der Weile ein paar Sachen raus und bereite die Couch vor. OK?"  
  
Shuichi nickte nur stumm. Er hatte den Vorfall mit der Flüssigkeit gar nicht so richtig mitbekommen. Kaum hatte sich die Badtür geschlossen, begann er sich langsam auszuziehen. Sein Selbstmitleid war wieder gekommen. Hinzu noch etwas Selbstzweifel und Shuichis Stimmung war perfekt.   
  
Als auch die Boxershorts den Boden erreichte, drehte sich der Pinkhaarige zum Spiegel und musterte sich. Er hatte sich in der letzten Zeit nicht groß verändert. Strähnen der pinken Haare fielen in das Gesicht. Die schwarzen Strähnen gaben ihm immer noch ein etwas aufreizenderes Aussehen. Sein Körper war nicht besonders durchtrainiert doch allein wegen den vielen Konzerten und damit verbunden Choreografien hatte sein Körper an Muskelmasse zugelegt. Aus dem kleinen Bübchen war ein junger Mann geworden.  
  
Shuichi drehte sich nach links, stieg unter die Dusche und drehte sie auf eiskalt. Die Kälte tötete unangenehme Gedanken ab, ließ den Sänger aber auch extrem frieren. Rasch stieg er wieder aus der Dusche aus und trocknete sich ab.  
  
Nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte bekleidet betrat er das Wohnzimmer. Eine große, flauschige Decke und ein Kissen lagen auf dem Sofa bereit.  
  
„Ich habe dir Sachen rausgesucht. Ich hoffe, sie passen dir einiger maßen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten drückte ihm der Grünhaarige eine Boxershorts und ein einfaches Shirt in die Hand. Schnell schlüpfte er in die Shorts als Ryuichi nochmal kurz in der Küche verschwand um die Gläser weg zu räumen. Als sein Idol wieder aus der Küche kam, saß er selber auf der Couch und starrte vor sich hin.  
  
„Shuichi, was ist gestern passiert?"  
  
Ryu setzte sich neben Shuichi und schaute ihn ernst an. Wieder war die kindische Seite von jetzt auf gleich verschwunden. Es dauerte eine Weile bis Shuichi zu ihm blickte und antwortete.  
  
„Nichts ist passiert. Ich wollte einfach nicht mehr da bleiben und bin halt gegangen."  
  
Eine Augenbraue von Ryuichi wanderte nach oben.  
  
„Du willst mir weiß machen, du hättest keinen Bock mehr gehabt und wärst einfach gegangen?! Und wieso konntest du mir da nicht noch Bescheid sagen. Ich habe mir schreckliche Sorgen gemacht und dich überall gesucht!"  
  
Der Zweifel und auch der Vorwurf waren deutlich aus der Stimme zu hören. Shuichi senkte seinen Blick.  
  
„Tut mir leid. Ich hätte dir sagen sollen, dass ich gehe."  
  
„Das hättest du auch bestimmt, wenn du wirklich gegangen wärst, weil es dir keinen Spaß gemacht hat. Aber das war nicht der Grund. Halt mich nicht für blöd, Shuichi."  
  
„Das tu ich nicht. Bitte, ich möchte schlafen."  
  
Resigniert seufzte Ryuichi als er sich erhob, Shuichi noch eine gute Nacht wünschte und im Schlafzimmer verschwand. Er konnte den Jüngeren ja schlecht zwingen mit ihm zu reden. Und wenn der Kleine nicht reden wollte, dann würde er es auch nicht. Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich.  
  
Shuichi legte sich nicht hin. Er war nicht müde. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er machte sich Gedanken. Vielleicht zu viele Gedanken. Er wusste auch nicht wie spät es war, als er sich erhob und die Tür zum Schlafzimmer öffnete.  
  
Gegen seiner Erwartungen war Ryuichi noch wach..  
  
„Shuichi? Was-"  
  
Bevor der Sänger die Frage zu Ende stellen konnte, war Shuichi auch schon unter die Decke zu ihm ins Bett gehüpft. Vorsichtig schmiegte er sich an den noch immer etwas überrumpelten Leader von Nittle Grasper. Seinen Kopf bettete auf den Oberarm des Anderen.  
  
„Was wird das, wenn's fertig ist?"  
  
Shuichi schob sich noch ein Stück näher an Ryuichi.  
  
„Es tut so verdammt weh. ... Ich habe ihn gestern gesehen. Ich dem Club, meine ich."  
  
„Wen? Yuki?"  
  
„Ja..... So ein Typ hatte mich angemacht. Und als ich mich genervt umgeschaut hatte, da hab ich ihn gesehen. Er war nicht alleine. Ein anderer hatte es sich auf seinem Schoß breit gemacht. Und Yuki hatte es genossen! Genossen von diesem Mistkerl berührt zu werden. Zu mir sagte er immer, er hätte keine Zeit und dann finde ich ihn mit einem anderen in einem Club wieder. Und auch noch schwarze Haare. Meine waren ihm wohl zu bunt. Und zu kindisch bin ich ihm bestimmt auch. Wahrscheinlich bin ich ihm auch nicht attraktiv genug! Bin ja schließlich nur ein dummer Bengel, der sich eingebildet hat, den großen Eiri Yuki wirklich etwas zu bedeuten! Mein Gott, wie viel Spaß muss er gehabt haben wenn er mit dem Schwarzhaarigen gevögelt hat. Ich war wohl nicht gut genug im Bett!"  
  
Während Shuichi geredet hatte, war er immer leiser geworden, bis es nur noch ein Zischen war, was seinen verbitterten Mund verließ. Ganz im Gegenzug war seine Hand zärtlich auf Wanderschaft gegangen. Schnell hatte sie einen Weg und das T-Shirt des älteren Sängers gefunden und dort die zarte Haut verwöhnt. Und nun näherte sie sich gefährlich dem Hosenbund.  
  
„Shuichi...."  
  
Es war mehr ein Stöhnen als ein wehren gegen das Bevorstehende und so ließ sich Shuichi auch nicht beirren. Langsam wanderte seine Hand tiefer. Gleichzeitig glitt er auf den Körper Ryuichis.   
  
„Sag, Ryuichi .... findest du mich.....attraktiv?"  
  
Es waren geflüsterte Worte, die soviel Angst mitbrachten, dass es Ryu eiskalt den Rücken runter lief. Es dauerte Sekunden, Minuten, Stunden in denen er sich in den Augen des Jüngeren verlos bevor er antwortete.  
  
„Ja, ich finde dich mehr als attraktiv."  
  
Damit legte er eine Hand um den Nacken Shus und zog ihn zu sich runter. Ein Kuss voller Leidenschaft, Sehnsucht und Angst entflammte zwischen den beiden bevor ihr Verstand ganz ausschaltete....  
  
Es war dunkel als Shuichi aufwachte. Tastend streckte er den Arm neben sich aus. Doch das Bett war leer. Ein Stich schoss durch sein Herz. Er kannte dieses Gefühl zu gut, alleine im Bett aufzuwachen und er hasste es.   
  
Der Mond schenkte noch immer viel Licht obwohl er schon abnahm. Ein Schatten hob sich vom Rest des Zimmer ab. Ryuichi stand vor dem Fenster. Leise stand Shuichi auf und wickelte sich die Decke um die Hüfte, da er sonst nackt gewesen wäre.  
  
Langsam näherte er sich seinem Idol und blieb dicht hinter ihm stehen.  
  
„Wieso hast du das gemacht?"  
  
Ryuichis Stimme war brüchig.  
  
„..."  
  
„Wolltest du Yuki damit eins auswischen? Nach dem Motto: Du gehst fremd also mache ich es auch!"  
  
Die Wut, die in Ryuichi kochte veranlasste das Lauterwerden der Stimme. Ihm war elend zu mute. Was hatten sie nur getan.   
  
„Ich weiß es nicht.... Ich war wütend auf Yuki, eifersüchtig auf den Schwarzhaarigen und fühlte mich so abstoßend. Ich wollte wissen, ob ich jemanden noch gefalle. Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht ausnutzen. Es tut mir so schrecklich leid."  
  
Tränen rollten über Shuichis Wangen. Er wollte sich an Yuki rächen. Und wenn er ehrlich war, dann hatte er gehofft, dass Ryuichi mit ihm schlafen würde. Doch nun, da er sah, was er angestellt hatte, konnte er es einfach nicht mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren. Er hatte nicht nur Yuki betrogen. Nein, er hatte auch Ryuichi, seinen Freund und Zuhörer verletzt.  
  
„Ja, mir tut es auch leid. Denn weißt du was, Shuichi? Ich liebe dich. Ich war all die Jahre in dich verliebt. Ich habe versucht, die Gefühle zu verstecken. Doch das klappte nicht. Und dann habe ich gehofft, dass Yuki irgendwann mal von dir genug hätte und ich dir meine Liebe geben könnte. Ich hatte gehofft. Und wenn die Hoffnung auch winzig klein war. Doch nun weiß ich, dass es dumm war zu hoffen, dass du meine Gefühle irgendwann mal erwidern würdest. Diese nacht hat es mir gezeigt. Denn hättest du auch nur ein Bruchteil Zuneigung für mich, dann hättest du mir das nicht angetan."  
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Ryuichi um und verließ das Schlafzimmer ohne Shu eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
  
Shuichi stand zitternd wie Espenlaub in seiner Decke gewickelt und versuchte das eben gehört zu verarbeiten. Sein Ryuichi liebte ihn? Sein Idol? Schon all die Jahre? Aber wieso hatte er nie was gemerkt? Nie gemerkt, dass der Ältere ihn liebte. Und nun hatte er ihn verloren. Natürlich haben sie sich beide am Sex beteiligt doch es war der Rausch und die Lust, die sie nicht nachdenken ließ. Und Shuichi war nun mal derjenige, der es angefangen hatte. Vielleicht würden sie Freunde bleiben, wenn Gras über die Sache gewachsen war, doch ihr vertrauen zu einander war zerbrochen. Und daran war ganz allein Shuichi Schuld.... 


	7. Teil 7

Wirklich egal?!  
  
Teil 7  
  
Es war eine Katastrophe! Nichts, aber wirklich nichts klappte! Seufzend nahm Lila ihre Kamera runter und beobachtete die total neben sich stehenden Sänger. Sie wusste nicht, was gestern passiert war, sie wollte es auch gar nicht wissen, sie wusste nur, dass das heutige Shooting für die Katz war. Die Bilder würden nichts bringen, da die Stimmung total dahin war. Dabei wurden sonst am letzten Tag immer die besten Bilder gemacht! Lila konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Sie verstand die beiden Sänger nicht.   
  
Die ersten drei Tage waren sehr gut gewesen. Die Bilder waren top und alles klappte. Der vierte Tag war genial gewesen. Sie wusste jetzt schon, dass die Bilder in jeder Zeitung und auf tausenden Plakaten zu sehen sein werden. Doch der fünfte, heutige Tag war einfach katastrophal. Die Spannung, die all die Zeit anwesend gewesen war, war verschwunden, stattdessen spürte man nun Unsicherheit und Abweisung.   
  
Irgendetwas musste passiert sein. Die beiden Stars konnten sich ja nicht mal mehr in die Augen sehen. Da standen sie, dünn betucht, und schauten an einander vorbei. Es hatte keinen Sinn.  
  
„Wir machen Schluss!", rief Lila und zog so die ganze Aufmerksamkeit zu sich.   
  
Fragende Blicke trafen sie. Ihre Assistenten, die ebenfalls nicht verstanden was los war, sich aber nicht getrauten zu Fragen, schauten leicht verwirrt aber auch dankbar an. Es gab nichts Schlimmeres als Bilder von nicht harmonierenden Models zu machen. Und das war bei Ryuichi und Shuichi heute der Fall.  
  
„Aber es ist doch noch nicht mal Mittag", kam der Protest des pinkhaarigen Sängers.  
  
„Das weiß ich selbst. Aber wie soll ich mit euch beiden arbeiten, wenn ihr euch nicht mal ansehen könnt?!"   
  
Lila war genervt. Die Stimmung war kurz vor dem Explodieren.  
  
„Ich habe in den letzten vier Tagen genügend Bilder gemacht. Die reichen voll und ganz. Aber heute werden die Bilder einfach nur grottenschlecht! Also ihr zwei, ihr werdet jetzt in ein Cafe gehen und euch aussprechen, denn so seid ihr einfach nicht zu ertragen!"  
  
Lila war während ihres Redens immer leiser geworden, bis nur noch ein Zischen zu vernehmen war. Nun stand sie keine zwei Zentimeter von den Leadern entfernt, welche beide verängstigt einen Schritt zurück getreten waren. So aufgebracht hatten sie Lila noch nie erlebt. Beunruhigt nickten sie bevor sie in der Umkleidkabine verschwanden. Die Fotografin ließ mit einem Seufzen die angestaute Luft entweichen und drehte sich dann zu ihrem Team.  
  
„Los, lasst uns aufräumen!"  
  
Still schweigend stand Shuichi in der Umkleidekabine und zog sich um. Ihm ging es mies. Die ganze Nacht hatte er an der Wand gelehnt und geweint. Dunkle Augenringe zierten sein unnatürlich blasses Gesicht. Er wusste am Ende nicht mal mehr was ihn mehr belastete, das, was er Ryuichi angetan hatte oder seine Beziehung zu Yuki.  
  
Am Morgen hatte Ryuichi gegen die Tür geklopft und gesagt, dass sie los mussten. Das Fotoshooting war die Hölle. Lila hatte Recht. Er konnte seinem ehemaligen(?) Freund nicht in die Augen schauen. Zu sehr schämte er sich dafür, was er getan hatte.   
  
Jetzt, wo er Ruhe darüber nachgedacht hatte, könnte er sich nur noch Ohrfeigen. Er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Seit wann war er so durchtrieben und gefühllos, dass er nur noch an sich selbst dachte? Früher hatte er doch auch immer auf seine Mitmenschen geachtet. Und nun hatte er nicht mal erkannt, dass Ryuichi ihn liebte. Machte ihn das Starsein zu so einem Egoisten? Dachte er nur noch an sich selber? In letzter Zeit schon.   
  
Ein Rascheln riss Shu aus seinen Gedanken. Ein kurzer Blick zur Seite reichte um zu wissen, dass Ryuichi fertig angezogen war. Schnell sich der Jüngere noch sein T-Shirt und die Jacke über und folgte dem Leader von Nittle Grasper. Er musste unbedingt mit dem Grünhaarigen reden. Erst draußen vor der Villa hatte er ihn eingeholt und am Handgelenk zufassen bekommen.  
  
„Warte, bitte!"  
  
Es war fast nur ein Flüstern. Shuichis Stimme war noch immer vom vielen Weinen brüchig. Hinzu kam die Angst, dass der ältere Sänger nicht mit ihm reden wollte. Doch dieser blieb stehen und drehte sich nach einem weiteren Atemzug langsam um. Sein Blick war traurig und voller Vorwurf. Schnell wich Shuichi ihm aus.  
  
„Ryu, ich muss mit dir reden. Bitte, es ist wichtig!"  
  
„Dann rede!"  
  
Die Stimme war kühl und ausdruckslos. Shuichi hatte ihm wehgetan, ja. Er ihm mehr als nur wehgetan. Er hatte ihm sein Herz raus gerissen.  
  
„Nicht hier. Das ist nicht der Ort dafür."  
  
„Wo dann? Wieder in meinem Bett?"  
  
Die Worte trafen Shuichi tief, doch er hatte es verdient.  
  
„Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir schrecklich leid, Ryuichi. Bitte, lass mich mit dir reden!"  
  
Es war nur noch ein Hauchen, als Shuichi schließlich in Tränen ausbrach und auf den Boden stürzte. Wie ein Häufchen Elend saß er vor Ryuichi und weinte bitterlich. Nur kurz blickten die Augen des grünhaarigen Sängers starr auf den Jüngeren, bevor sie weich wurden und nur noch Liebe widerspiegelten. Schnell kniete sich Ryu hin und schloss den zitternden Jungen in die Arme. Wie ein Ertrinkender klammerte sich dieser an die Jeansjacke fest. Eine beruhigende Hand strich Shuichi über den Rücken. Nach und nach ebbte der Tränenfluss ab, bis nur noch leise Schluchzer ertönten.  
  
„Lass uns in ein Cafe gehen, wie Lila es gesagt hatte."  
  
Leise waren die Worte an Shuichis Ohr gedrungen. Mehr als ein Nicken brachte er nicht zustande. Sachte wurde er auf die Beine gestellt.   
  
Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt und leer. Zu viele Tränen hatte er in den letzten Tagen geweint. Viel zu viele. Die Schritte waren unsicher, der Körper unterkühlt. Shuichi fror erbärmlich. Doch das lag an der inneren Kälte.   
  
Schweigend ging Ryuichi neben ihm her. Auch er war unsicher, wusste nicht, ob er das Richtige tat. Vor einem kleinen, unscheinbaren Cafe blieben sie stehen. Ryuichi öffnete die Holztür und trat in den gemütlich eingerichteten Raum ein. Die Stimmung war angenehm. Durch die großen Fenster fielen Sonnenstrahlen auf den Boden und erhellten den Raum. Überall standen grüne Zimmerpflanzen, Teppiche bedeckten den Boden und leise Klaviermusik spielte im Hintergrund. Eine schöne Frauenstimme sang dazu. Es waren wenige Menschen in dem Cafe. Die Mittagszeit war noch nicht ganz vorbei, die Cafezeit begann erst noch. Die beiden Sänger nickten einer Dame hinter dem Tresen zu und setzten sich dann in eine Sitzecke. Etwas abgeschieden von den anderen Gästen gaben sie ihre Bestellung auf und brauchten nicht lange zu warten, als auch schon ein schwarzer Tee und ein heiße Schokolade vor ihnen auf den Tisch gestellt wurden.   
  
Noch immer hatten sie kein Wort gewechselt. Angestrengt beobachtete Shuichi den Strudel in seinem Kakao, der durch das Umrühren mit seinem Löffel entstanden war. Schließlich durchbrach der Ältere mit einem Seufzen die Stille.  
  
„Du wolltest mit mir reden, Shuichi, dann rede!"  
  
Still schaute Shuichi in die traumhaft schönen Augen seines Gegenübers bevor er den Mund aufmachte aber gleich wieder schloss. Er setzte erneut, begann langsam und stockend und dann immer schneller zu reden.  
  
„Yukis und meine Beziehung war noch nie das gewesen, was man als eine traumhafte Beziehung bezeichnete. Doch ich hatte mich nun mal in ihn verliebt. Schon im ersten Moment, als er mir damals im Park gegenüber gestanden hatte und mich runter machte, hatten mich seine Ausstrahlung und seine unnahbare Kühle gefesselt. Damals wusste ich nicht was das für Gefühle waren, doch ich wollte ihn unbedingt wieder sehen. Und ich sah ihn wieder, verstand was mein Herz mir mitzuteilen versuchte und zeigte es auch Yuki. Ich will nicht sagen, dass er sich mir danach öffnete, aber allein dass er mir von seiner Vergangenheit erzählte, reichte mir als Vertrauensbeweis. Ich kam ihm näher als sonst jemand anderes zuvor. Und doch konnte ich seine letzte Mauer nicht einreißen. Immer wieder hielt er mich auf Abstand und blieb mir fern. Ich dachte, ich könnte damit umgehen. Ich dachte, es würde mir reichen in seiner Nähe zu sein und zu wissen, dass ich ihm was bedeute, doch es reichte nicht. Mein herz und auch meine Seele rief nach mehr. Ich weiß nicht wann ich den Bogen überspannte, aber ab einem bestimmten Moment, den ich immer noch nicht ausfindig machen konnte, zog er sich wieder vor mir zurück. Ich zerbrach Stück für Stück. Weißt du, wie es ist jemanden zu Lieben aber mit seiner Liebe nicht zu denjenigen durch zu kommen?"  
  
Ein schmerzliches Lächeln huschte über Ryuichis Gesicht bevor er weiter Shuichis Worten lauschte.  
  
„Und letzte Woche, als dann das Fotoshooting anfing, war es ihm sogar total egal. Ich glaube, dass war das Schlimmste. Ich meine, wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass Yuki solche Fotos mit irgendwem machen würde, ich würde vor Eifersucht platzen. Aber ihm war es egal. Bin ich für ihn denn gar nichts mehr wert, dass es ihn nicht mal mehr störte, wenn ich mit einem attraktiven Sänger aufreizende Bilder mache?! Ich kam mir so schmutzig und wertlos vor. Aber spätestens die Szene im Club hatte mir gezeigt, dass Yuki sich nicht mehr für mich interessierte. Es tat weh. Es war wie ein Stoß mitten in mein Herz. In der Nacht…Ich weiß nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe. Wieso ich zu dir gekrochen bin und dich so schamlos ausgenutzt habe. Ich weiß nur, dass ich es bereue, da ich dich verloren habe in der Nacht. Dich, der mir nach Yuki doch der Wichtigste im meinem Leben geworden ist. Du hast mir zugehört, hast dich um mich gekümmert und warst immer für mich da. Und ich? Ich habe unsere Freundschaft zerstört für Nichts. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wieso."  
  
Tränen liefen über Shuichis Gesicht als er endete. Tränen, die, so dachte er, gar nicht mehr besaß. Sein Blick war starr auf die Tischplatte gerichtet, schien dieses aber gar nicht zu registrieren. Sein Blick ging nach innen.  
  
„Weil du eine Bestätigung gesucht hast."  
  
„Wie?"  
  
Shuichis Augen wurden wieder klar und schauten fragend zu dem älteren Sänger. Dieser schaute ehrlich zurück.  
  
„Mir ging es damals genauso. Ich suchte eine Bestätigung. Ich wollte verstehen, den Grund wissen, wieso ich verlassen wurde. Wieso ich auf einmal nicht mehr genug war. Aber diese Bestätigung bringt nichts. Absolut gar nicht. Das siehst du ja selbst."  
  
Ein Nicken kam von Shu und er senkte seinen Blick.  
  
„Eure Beziehung stand von Anfang an unter einem schlechten Stern. Yukis Vergangenheit hat ihn zu einem in sich gekehrten Menschen gemacht, der nichts mehr fürchtet als wieder seelisch verletzt zu werden. Du liebst ihn. Du liebst ihn von ganzen Herzen und das ist auch der Grund, warum ich nie versucht habe dein Herz für mich zu gewinnen. Es hätte nichts gebracht. Es stimmt, ich liebe dich. Ich habe dich damals auf der Bühne gesehen und war hin und weg. Deine Fröhlichkeit und Unbekümmertheit war einmalig. Du hattest das, was ich verloren hatte. Meine Maske, die ich trage, zerfiel immer in deiner Gegenwart. Deswegen hasse ich auch Yuki so. Er ist Schuld, dass du diese Fröhlichkeit immer mehr verlierst. Umso mehr war ich geschockt als du gestern Abend zu mir kamst. Ich hatte mich damit abgefunden, dass ich nie mehr als dein Freund sein würde, doch als du gestern bei mir lagst…. Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch. Wie sehr hatte ich mir all die Jahre gewünscht dich berühren zu dürfen, dich küssen zu dürfen. Und gestern konnte ich. Doch es war so verlogen."  
  
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Shuichi seinen Gegenüber in die Augen. Dieses Geständnis überraschte ihn und ließ ihn sich noch schlechter fühlen.  
  
„Es…es tut mir so leid!"  
  
„Nein! Ich war genauso an der Sache beteiligt, wie du! Wir haben beide einen großen Fehler gemacht!"  
  
Stille.   
  
Shuichi wusste nicht ob die Stille angenehm war doch er brauchte Zeit um die gesagten Worte zu verarbeiten.   
  
„Glaub…Glaubst du….dass wir Freunde bleiben könnten und unser Verhältnis wieder so wird, wie es einmal war?"  
  
Angst.   
  
Hoffnung.   
  
Trauer.   
  
All das schwang in dieser einen Frage mit.  
  
„Ja und Nein. Ich denke schon, dass wir weiterhin Freunde sind. Du bist mir viel zu wichtig, als das ich dich einfach aus meinem Leben schieben könnte. Dass unser Verhältnis wieder so wird wie vor der letzten Nacht, glaube ich nicht. Dafür ist einfach zu viel passiert."  
  
Wieder Stille.   
  
Doch diesmal war sie angenehm. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf Shuichis Gesicht, als er ein Stück näher zu Ryuichi rückte und ihn dann fest umarmte.  
  
„Danke, Ryu. Vielen Dank! Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?"  
  
Die sich um ihn schlingende Arme Ryuichis waren Antwort genug. Nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es, trennten sich die beiden Sänger wieder.  
  
„Was machst du jetzt wegen dir und Yuki?", fragte der Grünhaarige leise, während er einen Schluck seines mittlerweile kalten Tees nahm. Shuichi zuckte bei der Frage leicht zusammen.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht."  
  
„Du solltest mit ihm reden. Am besten jetzt gleich."  
  
„Ich habe Angst davor. Schreckliche Angst. Einerseits ertrage ich die Zurückweisungen nicht mehr doch andererseits weiß ich nicht, ob ich ohne ihn noch leben kann."  
  
„Shu, du lebst doch jetzt schon nicht mehr. Du siehst jeden Tag schlechter aus. Dein Lachen, dein echtes Lachen, habe ich schon seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen. Ich verabscheue Yuki dafür, dass er dich so zerfallen lässt. Rede mit ihm."  
  
Wieder lief eine Träne über die schon geröteten Wangen und ließ den Körper erzittern.  
  
„Komm her!"  
  
Sanft nahm Ryuichi seinen kleinen Engel in die Arme. Es tat ihm weh, den Jüngeren so zu sehen. Und er würde Yukis Leben zur Hölle machen, würde dieser ihn weiterhin so runter machen. Beruhigend strich er auf dem Rücken des zitternden Bündels in seinen Armen auf und ab. Er spürte, wie Shuichis Atem gleichmäßiger wurde und sich der Körper entspannte.   
  
„Ich sollte jetzt wirklich mit ihm reden, sonst verliere ich wieder den Mut."  
  
Nickend gab Ryuichi zu verstehen, dass der Pinkhaarigen gehen konnte. Dieser verabschiedete sich mit einem scheuen Kuss auf der Wange und lief aus dem Cafe. Mit einem traurigen Lächeln schaute Ryuichi ihm hinterher.  
  
Shuichi zielstrebig aber langsam durch die Straßen. Je näher er seinem Ziel kam, desto nervöser wurde er. Sein Herz schlug unnatürlich schnell und er konnte sein Blut rauschen hören. Der Atem war beschleunigt und die Hände feucht. Zitternd stieg er die letzten Stufen zu Yukis Wohnung hinauf. Vor der Tür blieb er stehen und atmete tief durch. Immer wieder sprach er sich Mut zu, doch erst nach einer viertel Stunde konnte er sich durchringen, die Tür aufzuschließen.   
  
Langsam ließ er seinen Schlüssel ins Türschloss gleiten, verharrte ein Sekunde bevor er den Schlüssel nach rechts drehte und die Tür öffnete. Sofort ertönte das stetige Klacken der Tastatur. Yuki schrieb also wieder an seinem Buch.   
  
Leise lies er seine Jacke von den Schultern gleiten und legte sie über die Lehne des Sofas. Mit unsicheren Schritten bewegte er sich auf das Arbeitszimmer zu. Die Tür stand einen Spalt breit offen. Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand nach ihr aus und schob sie auf.   
  
Da saß er.   
  
Voll auf seinen Laptop konzentriert flogen seine langen, schmalen Finger über die Tastatur. Finger, die so zärtlich sein konnten. Die dieses angenehme Kribbeln auf der Haut hinterließen. Die blonden Haare hingen wirsch in alle Himmelsrichtungen, was ein seltenes Erscheinungsbild gab. Sonst sah er immer gepflegt aus. Doch auch unter seinen Augen sah man Augenringe. Wahrscheinlich hatte er die Nacht nicht geschlafen. Ja, wahrscheinlich war er anderweitig beschäftigt gewesen. Mit einem traurigen Lächeln lehnte sich Shuichi an den Türpfosten.   
  
Nun doch die Anwesenheit des Anderen im Raum bemerkend, blickte Yuki von dem Monitor auf und schaute zu der stehenden Gestalt. In seinem Gesicht fehlte jegliche emotionale Regung.   
  
Kein Erstaunen.   
  
Keine Sorge.   
  
Auch keine Genervtheit.   
  
Nichts. Die blauen Augen blickten ihn nur nichts sagend an.  
  
„Kann mit dir reden?"  
  
Shuichi war erstaunt, wie fest seine Stimme klang, wo doch sein Körper kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch stand.  
  
„Worum geht es?"  
  
„Das sag ich dir, wenn du im Wohnzimmer bist."  
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Shuichi um und ging in den eben genannten Raum. Er setzte sich nicht auf eine der vielen Sitzmöglichkeiten. Er konnte sich jetzt nicht hinsetzten. Er wartete nicht lange und doch kam es ihn wie eine Ewigkeit vor als Yuki den Raum endlich betrat. Er ging noch mal in die Küche und holte sich ein Glas Wasser bevor er sich auf die Sofalehne setzte und Shuichi wartend ansah. Als dieser jedoch nicht zu sprechen begann, ergriff er selbst das Wort.  
  
„Was ist? Ich denke, du wolltest mit mir reden? Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit!"  
  
„DU HAST NICHT EWIG ZEIT??!! Wieso? Du hattest doch die ganze letzte Nacht Zeit! Oder warst du da wieder bei deinem hübschen Schwarzhaarigen?! Ist er wenigstens gut im Bett?!", schrie Shuichi aus vollen Halse und war selbst erstaunt, wo auf einmal die ganze Wut und der Zorn her kam.  
  
„Zügle deine Lautstärke. Unser Gespräch braucht nicht die ganze Nachbarschaft mit zubekommen. Und Law hat mit der ganzen Sache gar nichts zu tun."  
  
„Ach, dann ist es also egal, dass du mir immer sagst, du hättest keine Zeit aber dich nachts von ihm verführen lässt?!"  
  
„Das ist nicht dein Problem."  
  
„IST ES NICHT?! Natürlich ist das mein Problem. Und, dass du mich abschiebst, mich runter machst, mich fertig machst. Ich kann nicht mehr! Yuki! Ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Ich liebe dich. Ich habe dir alles gegeben, doch du hast mich nur zurück gewiesen und mir die kalte Schulter gezeigt. Ich bedeute dir nichts mehr. Und das tut weh. Sehr weh. Aber es soll aufhören weh zu tun. HÖRST DU? Es soll aufhören!!"  
  
Shuichi stand zitternd, in Tränen ausgebrochen vor seiner Liebe und diese schaute ihn nur kalt an.  
  
„Wie konntest du mir das antun? Wie konntest du mich betrügen? Hättest du mir nicht sagen können, dass ich dir egal bin? Dass ich nichts wert für dich bin? Musstest du mit diesem Kerl rum machen?"  
  
„Ich habe mit ihm nicht rum gemacht!"  
  
„LÜG MICH NICHT AN!!! Ich habe euch im Club gesehen! Lüg mich also nicht an! Kannst du nicht mal dazu stehen?! Ich kann es! Ja, Yuki, ich kann es! Ich habe dich auch betrogen. Mit Ryuichi! Aber ICH stehe wenigstens dazu!!!"  
  
Wütend und völlig außer Atem stand Shuichi im Raum. Sein Brustkorb hebte und senkte sich schnell. Ja, er war wenigstens ehrlich.  
  
„Du hast mit Ryuichi geschlafen?"  
  
Ungläubig starrten ihn kristallblaue Augen an.  
  
„Ja, habe ich!!"  
  
„Wie konntest du…?"  
  
„WIE ICH DAS TUN KONNTE??? GENAUSO WIE DU!!!"  
  
„ICH HABE NICHT MIT LAW GESCHLAFEN!!!"  
  
„LÜGNER!!!"  
  
Shuichi schnappte sich seine Jacke und stürmte nach draußen und bemerkte dabei nicht mehr, wie Yuki zitternd sein Wasserglas abstellte und dann an der Wand runter rutschte. Er stürmte die Treppe runter, an die frische Luft.   
  
Wieso? Wieso konnte er denn nicht wenigstens diesmal ehrlich sein?!   
  
Schnell wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel die Tränen von den Wangen. Doch sofort benetzten Neue seine Haut. Kurz irrte sein Blick durch die Massen, doch keiner schien ihn zu registrieren. Langsam trabte er in Richtung Park. Was ihn jetzt dahin zog, wusste er nicht. Kaum auf seine Mitmenschen achtend durchquerte er die Fußgängerzonen und wechselte Straßenseiten. Schließlich stand er am Eingang vom Park.   
  
Ja, hier hatte alles begonnen. Doch war es gut oder schlecht gewesen? Gut! Eindeutig gut! Auch wenn es ihm jetzt elend ging.   
  
Zittrig ließ er sich auf einer freien Bank nieder, zog seine Beine an, schlang seine Arme herum und bettete seinen Kopf auf den Knien. Wie er da so saß, sah er unendlich verletzbar aus. Lange war er in Gedanken, bekam von seiner Umwelt kaum etwas mit obwohl seine Augen die ganze Zeit offen waren. Auf einmal weckte eine Person seine Aufmerksamkeit.   
  
Schnell fand er in die Realität zurück und beobachtete eine Gruppe von jungen Leuten, die nicht weit von ihm standen und redeten. Er verstand nicht um was es ging, doch es musste lustig sein, denn sie lachten immer wieder. Besonders ein Mädchen mit blonden Lachen lachte immer wieder schrill und laut auf. Aber diese Person war Shuichi egal.   
  
Sein Interesse galt einer Person in engen Jeans und einem weiten Pullover, der ihr über eine Schulter gerutscht war und so freizügig Haut preisgab. Die Haare waren schwarz. Genauso schwarz, wie…   
  
Ja, das war er! Das war dieser Law, die schwarze Schönheit! Derjenige, mit dem Yuki ihn betrogen hatte. Als hätte er auf ein Zeichen gewartet, drehte sich Law genau in diesem Moment um. Die Augen trafen die von Shuichi. Zunächst war Law verwirrt, doch dann erschien ein kleines Lächeln auf seinem zarten Gesicht, welches in Shuichi die Wut und den Hass neu aufbrodeln ließ. Seine Augen verfinsterten sich merklich, was auch dem Schwarzhaarigen aufgefallen sein muss, denn er drehte sich wieder zu seinen Freunden um.   
  
Shuichi atmete hörbar aus und versuchte sein kochendes Blut zu beruhigen. Es gelang ihm nur schwer als sich plötzlich jemand neben ihn setzte. Der pinkhaarige Sänger hob seinen Kopf, um die fremde Person zu betrachten, erstarrte aber in der Bewegung, als er merkte WER sich da neben ihn gesetzt hatte.  
  
„Du bist doch Shuichi, oder?"  
  
Die Stimme war sehr melodisch und drang sanft an das Ohr des Angesprochenen.  
  
„Ja, das bin ich!"  
  
Shuichis Stimme dagegen klang brüchig und gereizt. Nur schwerlich konnte er verhindern einfach auf zu springen und weg zu rennen. Mit loderndem Blick wendete er seinen Kopf nun ganz der neben ihm sitzenden Person zu. Doch diese hatte ihren Kopf gerade aus, auf ein spielendes Kinderpaar gerichtet. Ein Schmunzeln umspielte seine Lippen. Übelkeit stieg in Shuichi auf, als er daran dachte, dass diese Lippen Yuki verwöhnt hatten.  
  
„Was willst du?"  
  
Hass schwang in dieser Frage mit.  
  
„Mich fragen, was du hier machst. Mich wundern, warum du nicht bei Yuki bist."  
  
Nun wurden die Augen doch auf den aufgebrachten Sänger gerichtet, der von der Bank aufgesprungen war und nun entsetzt auf den Schwarzhaarigen schaute.  
  
„Wie kann man so gefühllos sein?"  
  
Es war nur ein Flüstern und doch verstand man jedes Wort.  
  
„Wie kannst du so was fragen, nachdem du und Yuki mit einander geschlafen habt?!"  
  
Eine, der schön geschwungenen Augenbrauen wanderte nach oben.  
  
„Hat Yuki dir das gesagt?"  
  
„NEIN! Er hat es abgestritten. Doch ich habe euch gesehen. Im Club. Und ich verstehen nicht, wieso er das getan hat."  
  
Shuichi wusste nicht, wieso er sich schon wieder so aufregte und so ein Szenario in aller Öffentlichkeit veranstaltete. Und noch weniger verstand er, wieso er überhaupt mit diesem Law redete.  
  
„Hm. Wenn du uns im Club gesehen hast, dann hast du uns bestimmt nicht beim Sex gesehen."  
  
„NATÜRLICH NICHT!!! Aber was macht das für einen Unterschied, wenn ich weiß, was Yuki in der Nacht gemacht hat?!"  
  
„Jetzt setzt dich erst mal hin und beruhige dich! Denn ich will dir was sagen."  
  
Die zarten Hände umfassten die Handgelenke von Shu und zogen ihn auf die Bank zurück. Dann wurde sein Gesicht von beiden Händen umschlossen und zu Law gedreht. Fest schaute dieser ihm in die Augen.  
  
„Als ich Yuki das erste Mal sah, war ich sofort begeistert und ich konnte, zu meiner Freude, sein Interesse für mich wecken. Hör mir zu, Shuichi! Ich bin noch nicht fertig! Ich genoss es, ihn zu berühren und ihn zu küssen. Und ich wollte auch mit ihm schlafen. Ich wollte ihn in mir spüren. Doch er weigerte sich. Ja, Shuichi, glaub mir ruhig. Er wollte nicht. Yuki erzählte mir von dir. Natürlich hatte ich dich schon auf Leinwänden und Plakaten gesehen, doch als er mir von dir erzählte, entstand ein ganz anderes Bild. Yuki erzählte mir viel. Was für ihn wahrscheinlich auch nicht leicht war und so trafen wir uns an dem Abend danach wieder. Ich versuchte noch mal ihn ins Bett zu lotsen, doch wieder sagte er nein. Ich verstand es nicht. Ich verstand nicht, wieso er mich für so einen kleinen, kindischen Bengel, der nur nervt und ständig Quatsch macht, links liegen lässt. Das sagte ich ihm auch. Und weißt du, was er mir daraufhin antwortete? Ich sagte, er würde niemals seinen kleinen, süßen Wirbelwind betrügen!"  
  
„Nein!"  
  
Tränen liefen über Shuichis Gesicht. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Das konnte nicht sein! Das durfte einfach nicht sein! Yuki hatte ihn doch betrogen! Doch tief im herzen wusste er, dass dies nicht so war. Seine Eifersucht und sein Schmerz hatten in eine Szene mehr hinein interpretiert als wirklich da war. Und hatte er allein, er ganz allein, Yuki betrogen. Nicht Yuki ihn. Nein! Er hatte Yuki betrogen und ihn damit endgültig verloren!  
  
„Shuichi? Yuki liebt dich! Er sagt und zeigt es dir vielleicht nicht oft, aber er liebt dich von ganzen Herzen. Du bist seine Welt. Das hat er mir selbst gesagt!"  
  
Damit stand der Schwarzhaarige auf und ließ den jungen Sänger, dessen Welt gerade einstürzte, allein.  
  
Was hatte er bloß getan?  
  
Ryuichi staunte nicht schlecht als er gerade die Straße überqueren wollte und dort auf der Tribüne des Kinderfußballplatzes keinen Geringeren als Eiri Yuki zu Gesicht bekam. Kurz überlegte er, entschied sich dann aber doch dafür, zu dem blonden Schriftsteller zu gehen. Dieser saß total in Gedanken versunken auf der Holzbank und zog an seiner Zigarette. Geräuschlos ließ sich der Sänger neben dem Jüngeren nieder und schaute auf das Fußballfeld. Zwei Mannschaften, eine Jungen- und eine Mädchenmannschaft, spielten gegen einander. Die Mädchen lagen vorne, so zeigte es die Anzeigetafel.  
  
„Was machst du an so einem Ort, Yuki?"  
  
„Nachdenken."  
  
Wütend ballte Ryuichi die Faust. War es doch ein Fehler gewesen zu ihm gekommen zu sein? Na ja, jetzt war er nun einmal hier!  
  
„Hat Shuichi mit dir geredet?"  
  
„Hat er."  
  
„Und? Was wird nun mit euch?"  
  
„Wieso interessiert dich das? Hoffst du noch mal bei ihm landen zu können?"  
  
Böse zischte Yuki zu Ryuichi. Seine Augen waren kalt und voller Hass.  
  
„Was Shuichi und ich gemacht haben, war ein Ausrutscher. Aber so was solltest du ja kennen."  
  
„Ich habe Shuichi nicht betrogen!"  
  
„Nicht?"  
  
Nun schaute der Grünhaarige doch sehr überrascht rein.  
  
„Nein, ich habe zwar jemanden kennen gelernt, aber ich bin nicht gleich mit ihm ins Bett gesprungen!"  
  
Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen zwischen den zwei Kontrahenten.  
  
„Aber wieso stört es dich überhaupt, was Shu denkt, was du gemacht hast? Du hast in der letzten Zeit dich sehr wenig für ihn interessiert. Dir war es egal was er machte oder nicht machte. Selbst bei dem Fotoshooting hast du nur die kalte Schulter gezeigt! Also, wieso?"  
  
Yuki wendete den Blick wieder zu dem Spielfeld auf dem die Mädchenmannschaft gerade ein weiteres Tor erzielte. Auch Ryuichi schaute wieder auf das Geschehen auf dem Rasen.  
  
„Weil er dir gar nicht egal ist, stimmt's? Er bedeutet dir viel mehr, als du es ihm je gesagt beziehungsweise gezeigt hast. Viel mehr, als dir lieb ist. YUKI! Wenn du Shuichi nicht verlieren willst, dann solltest du endlich mit deiner Vergangenheit abschließen und dich ihm gegenüber öffnen. Er wird dich nicht verletzten. Glaub mir, das könnte er gar nicht!"  
  
Leise erhob sich Ryuichi von der Bank.  
  
„Sakuma, wieso tust du das?"  
  
Langsam drehte sich Ryuichi um. Ein Lächeln lag auf seinem Lippen und sein Blick war verträumt.  
  
„Weil ich ihn wieder lachen sehen will!"  
  
Mit einem Klicken wurde die Tür geschlossen. Die Jacke rutschte auf den Boden und blieb unbeachtet liegen.  
  
„Yuki?"  
  
Zitternd wurde der Name in die leere Wohnung gerufen. Er war nicht da. Yuki war fort. Zu recht! Er hatte ihn ja auch betrogen. Hatte ihn verletzt. Und das alles nur, weil Yuki mal keine Zeit für ihn gehabt hatte.   
  
Meinen kleinen süßen Wirbelwind würde ich nie betrügen!   
  
Schluchzend brach Shuichi zusammen. Wieso hatte Yuki das nie zu ihm gesagt? Dann wäre das alles nie passiert! Aber er hatte es nicht gesagt. Es war nicht seine Art, seine Gefühle preis zu geben und Shu wusste das. Und doch hatte es ihm nicht gereicht, es zu wissen. Er wollte es hören und spüren. Und zu was hatte das geführt? Yuki war fort und würde nicht wieder kommen. Er war einmal verletzt worden und nun wieder. Nein, Yuki war weg.   
  
Mühsam erhob sich Shuichi vom Boden und ging Richtung Bad. Schwerfällig lehnte er sich gegen das Waschbecken und stützte sich ab. Seine Beine zitterten, konnten ihn nicht mehr halten. Der Blick in den Spiegel war die Hölle. Der Pinkhaarige sah total verheult aus. Seine Haut war leichenblass und tiefe Augenringe zierten es zusätzlich. Tränenspuren waren auf den Wangen zu erkennen. Schnell drehte er den Wasserhahn auf und spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Doch ein weiterer Blick in den Spiegel zeigte ihm, dass er unverändert aussah. Nur die Tränenspuren waren verschwunden.   
  
Wie sollte er Yuki jemals wieder unter die Augen treten. Er hatte ihn als einen Lügner beschimpft, hatte ihm nicht geglaubt, als dieser die Wahrheit sagte. Was war aus dem Leben geworden, das er bis vor ein paar Monaten noch geführt hatte? Wieso lag in seinen Händen nur noch der Scheiterhaufen davon.   
  
Sein Blick irrte durch das Bad und blieb an einer Rasierklinge hängen. Ein spöttisches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. War das der letzte Ausweg? Selbstmord? Ein Lachen ertönte im Bad. Doch stockte abrupt. War es der einzige Ausweg?   
  
Müde griff er nach dem kleinen Stück Metall und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen. Wollte er das wirklich tun? Einfach verschwinden ohne zu kämpfen? Er war doch noch nie einfach davon gelaufen. Hatte sich immer seinen Problemen gestellt. Doch diesmal war das Problem unlösbar und er war es leid zu kämpfen. Was würde das für eine Story werden. SÄNGER VON BAD LUCK BEGANN SELBSTMORD!"   
  
Eine Träne lief auf den roten Augen. Die wievielte Träne war das nun? Die Millionste? Nein, er wollte keine Tränen mehr weinen. Zittrig setzte Shuichi die Klinge an und ließ sie über die Ader gleiten. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzog seinen Körper. Zischend zog er die Luft durch die Zähne. Es tat weh. Es tat höllisch weh. Der rote Lebenssirup lief über den Arm und tropfte auf den Boden.  
  
„Es tut mir so schrecklich Leid, Yuki! Ich liebe dich doch!"  
  
„SHUICHI!!!"  
  
Erschrocken drehte Der Pinkhaarige sein Kopf zur Tür, in der ein geschockter Yuki stand. Die blauen Augen waren entsetzt aufgerissen und starrten auf die immer größer werdende Pfütze. Yuki riss sich aus der Starre los, griff nach einem Handtuch und drückte es auf den Unterarm. Sofort färbte sich das Tuch dunkelrot. Hastig fischte Yuki sein Handy aus seinem Mantel und rief einen Krankenwagen. Neben ihm saß Shuichi total verstört und murmelte nur immer wieder Yukis Namen. Als dieser den Anruf beendete, kam er endlich wieder zur Besinnung und schluchzte laut auf.   
  
„Yuki! Es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte dich nicht betrügen. Und ich wollte dich nicht als Lügner bezeichnen. Bitte, bitte verzeih mir! Ich liebe dich doch!"  
  
„Ist gut Shuichi! Beruhige dich. Ich daran doch selber Schuld."  
  
Sanft nahm er den zitternden Junge in die Arme.  
  
„Wie sehr musst du gelitten haben. Ich war selbst erstaunt, wie lange du es bei mir ausgehalten hast. Wie lange du nicht von meiner Seite gewichen bist, obwohl ich so ein Mistkerl war. Shuichi, du bist mir nicht egal. Du bist das Wichtigste auf der ganzen Welt für mich. Ohne dich könnte ich nicht mehr leben. Und ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn du, nur durch meine Dummheit und Feigheit, dir endlich mein Herz zu öffnen, nie mehr singen und lachen könntest. Ich brauche dich doch, Shuichi! Ich brauche dich, weil ich dich liebe!"  
  
Eine stumme Träne lief über das glatte Gesicht des Schriftstellers. Kopfschüttelnd schaute Shuichi seinen Freund an.   
  
„Du liebst mich? Und bist mir nicht böse!"  
  
„Ja, ich liebe dich. Und natürlich bin ich dir nicht böse. Wie könnte ich? Dann müsstest du mich ja hassen!"  
  
Ein Lächeln huschte über Shuichis Gesicht. Vorsichtig nahm er mit seinem unverletzten Arm Yukis Gesicht in die Hand und küsste erst die Träne weg, bevor er seine Lippen zärtlich auf die des Schriftstellers legte.   
  
„Was bin ich nur für ein Dummkopf!", sagt Shuichi bevor alles Schwarz vor seinen Augen wurde…  
  
Ein Lachen weckte Shuichi auf. Grelles Licht blendete ihn als er die Augen zu öffnen versuchte. Schnell schloss er sie wieder blinzelnd. Beim Zweiten Versuch klappte es schon besser.   
  
Nun nahm er auch den Raum wahr. Die Wände waren weiß und kahl aber auch den Tischen und Schränken stand eine Unmenge an Blumen und Geschenke. Er war im Krankenhaus und nun erkannte er auch den Urheber seiner Störung beim Schlaf.   
  
Die ganze Band sowie die Band von Nittle Grasper und die Manager und Produzenten waren in dem großen Raum und spielten anscheinend ein lustiges Spiel. Plötzlich kam Hiro auf ihn zugestürmt, der als Erster Shuichis Wachwerden bemerkt hat.  
  
„Shuichi! Endlich bist du wieder wach! Wie geht es dir? Wir haben uns schrecklich Sorgen gemacht genauso wie deine Fans! Mach so was Dummes nie wieder, hörst du?!"  
  
Als Hiro auf die Fans zu sprechen kam, deutete er auf die ganzen Geschenke, die überall im Raum verteilt waren. Shuichi, der sich noch unendlich müde und schlapp fühlte nickte nur und schloss die Augen.   
  
Nur um sie einen Moment später wieder zu öffnen.   
  
Etwas stimmte nicht!   
  
Etwas fehlte!   
  
JEMAND fehlte!  
  
„Wo ist Yuki?"  
  
Die Worte kamen mehr als ein Krächzen über die Lippen.   
  
„Der hat die ganze Zeit an deinem Bett verweilt und ist nun mal kurz auf die Toilette verschwunden. Sah nämlich scheußlich aus. Du hättest dich zu Tode erschrocken. Bist du sicher, dass du ihn behalten willst?", fragte Ryuichi lachend während er Shuichi ein Glas Wasser reichte. Dieser nahm die Flüssigkeit dankbar entgegen. Schmollend wendete er sich an den grünen Sänger.  
  
„Und ob! Den gebe ich nie mehr her!"  
  
„Das will ich doch hoffen!"  
  
Überrascht blickte Shuichi zur Tür, wo sein Engel an dem Türrahmen angelehnt stand.  
  
„Yuki!"  
  
Lächelnd stieß Yuki sich ab und kam auf den im Bett liegenden Sänger zu. Sachte ließ er sich am Bettrand nieder und wurde sofort in die Arme des Pinkhaarigen gezogen. Glücklich umarmte Shuichi Yuki fester. Genoss dessen Nähe, dessen Geruch, dessen Liebe. Yuki löste sich von Shu und lächelte ihn an. Eine Träne lief über die Wange des Sängers. Sofort machte sich Sorge in den Gesichtszügen des Schriftstellers breit.   
  
„Shuichi, was ist los?"  
  
Dieser wischte die Träne weg und lächelte über das ganze Gesicht.  
  
„Nichts, ich bin bloß so glücklich!" 


End file.
